ZakAttack
by Momonster
Summary: Six months into being a SOLDIER Third Class, Zackary Fair learns the hard way      that nothing comes easy.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, the all anticipated **_Muse!_**_ (All anticipated as in my beta won't get off my ass)_**_ [Hey, it's comfy here...]_**_(of course she says my ass is comfy.) *pokes said tush***[Laughs]**_

This first part of **_Muse_** is called **_ZakAttack_**, and while it may not seem like it now, this is name is …_very **accurate**._ **_[Buahahaha~]_**

Nevertheless, info you're gonna wanna know:

The other language Zak speaks is Romanian. There is a translation for everything he says after the sentence. Unless it's obvious. Hopefully obvious to me is obvious to you.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII (pre-Crisis Core)  
**Pairings:** Not tellin yet! You'll find out, _trust me_  
**Warnings:** I am in the process of making the list so I can put it in a post all it's on, and edit it as needed.  
**Rating:** Hard NC-17 - R  
**Series summary: **How FFVII would have happened if left in my hands. Muse: Crisis Core

**Zakattack Summary: **six months into being a SOLDIER Third Class, Zackary Fair learns the hard way that nothing really comes easy.

[Edit 4/7/2011] For people reading this again (If you are, I love you) I've split the original chapter into two sections, so chapter one and two, you know. Other than the odd edit here and there, at least.)

* * *

People like to think I was a genius or something in ShinRa. That I was naturally inclined to fighting, that Materia came easy to me, and that I was just made…_born_, to be SOLDIER.

I call _bullshit_.

Nothing has ever come easy for me.

As an only child, you'd think I was spoiled, right? No, my parents made sure I earned everything I had.

And that fact, the struggle to earn every thread that you have, is something that has stayed with me until my dying day.

I was actually only thirteen years old when Turks scouted me for SOLDIER.

They found me a few miles right outside of Gongaga, minding me own business while skinning some _Touch Me's;_ a pile of frog skin and a jar of their venom beside me; a cooked frog leg from the fire not a yard away half stuck in me mouth while some more were cooking.

They had hidden from me then, 'parently worried at the sight of me even back then about what I could do; crouched on the ground in a stance where I could easily spring up in moments, even with the sword slung on my back I shouldn't have been able to carry let alone _use_.

But even with their skills, I noticed them anyway.

- How the hell did they think _black_ could blend in with _green_ and _brown_ anyway? Did they think they're _magical_ or something? Or that I'm blind? Must have been the blind one. -

Nevertheless, they had found me then, and followed me around for a good few months after that too; every time they came around I would dumb it down, speaking only in the tongue native to Gongaga; what ShinRa calls _Gonzoian_. How the hell they got the info that Gongaga speaks _Gonzoian_, I really have no idea…

It took them seven months to catch me haggling with a trader while holding up a bottle of Maiden's Tears, the cure to the Status Aliment **_Toad_**. I had made it myself, _ehehehe_, and then by that time had had a habit of coating the Status inducing liquid on my blade. When monsters die they change back after all, and take longer to vanish.

They thought that I was fifteen – or at least older than _thirteen_ – when they gave me the option of joining ShinRa and I didn't bother to tell them otherwise, desperate to get away from this village but unable to leave the jungles on my own. All I knew then were the jungles; my only source of income was the Touch Me frogs.

Just like my father before me, I knew all there was needed to know about catching, and milking Touch Me's…the Travesty family's income surrounded the annoying creatures.

Michael Zachariah Fair-Travesty was raised by his father, Zachariah Fair, just like he raised me, entire life centered around the jungles and Touch Me frogs and his family.

After he married my mother, they got a year alone before I came along.

Oh joy.

Sex.

Babies.

Er, baby. One.

I was born Zachariah Donovan Travesty on August 25, 1965; named after my grandfathers on _both_ sides – both with the given name Zachariah – and my uncle Donovan. My father had taken my mother's surname so Travesty was my surname, despite him being born a Fair.

When the Turks asked my name, I didn't hesitate.

I told them I'm Zackary, but just call me Zak.

Zackary Michael Fair, for my grandfather Zachariah, and father, Michael. That's the name I put down on my application to the ShinRa army, and that's the name I am known as now. I am my own man now.

And I didn't lie. Zachariah 'Zack' Fair, and Zachariah 'Zackary' Travesty were the best of friends back in the day, and I was named after them both.

However, their time had come and gone. And time has left me here, the latest of the bloodline, Zak Fair, the natural with a sword; the Gongaga native who "can't" speak a lick of Common.

…

As for the name _Donovan_…

He…is someone I never want to think of or see ever again. I want nothing about myself to make me remember him, even if it is just a name.

…

But anyways. Scouted I was, jupp.

Got in easy, even it took me a while to even get to Midgar 'cause the Turks didn't help me worth shit with that. Course not.

However, I got in all easy like, and it was sad, those first two weeks at the ShinRa boot camp.

After living in the wilds of Gongaga for nearly a year on my own, SOLDIER Boot camp was _easy_. Any country born child – especially since I'm the only child born to my family – would be able to handle this.

It was easy to become the top of my Wing, and then be nominated for SOLDIER Prep.

SOLDIER Prep is a group of Cadets within the Wing whom, once they were selected for this group's advanced course work, were guaranteed for SOLDIER Third once boot camp was over.

We all got an early dosage of Mako too. The Scientists called it a Test Shot.

That…was horror, the Mako's effects.

Oh, the actual _Shot,_ and the adaptations to my body that it created I adapted too easily; the up in speed, strength, mental progress, and even my senses got a boost, but the real effect hit me hard enough to drop me to the ground not even hours later.

I got horny as _fuck_.

And panicked.

Actually…a more accurate term was that I _freaked_, refusing to leave my bedroom once the familiar curls of arousal appeared out of nowhere.

It felt like all someone had to do was look at me and I'd jump their bones.

All I know…_knew_ of sex was pain and humiliation.

I couldn't go through with that again.

A man who I had quickly made friends with during the first beginning weeks of boot came to help me then, Kunsel Aversy, a cutie with odd copperish red hair and dark brown eyes, and he ended up helping me- in short, jack off for a few hours until I could think.

Well…think enough to say 'yes'.

He then proceeded to fuck me unconscious. I couldn't help but stare at him when I woke up, completely functional again. He only shrugged before grinning at me, and I didn't bother getting mad at him, it helped.

February 23, 1980, I graduated from the SOLDIER Prep Boot camp, ranked number one of over 250ish Cadet's that had managed to stay in the program to the end.

Kunsel was number two, graduating a few months later as my SOLDIER partner when we _officially_ became SOLDIER Third Class.

That was five months ago…and I'm up for another Mako Test Shot. This will be my Third Shot.

And…I'm scared.

The second time I got a shot, before I could do anything – like lock myself in my room – they forced me in a large stone room, the door solid steel while letting men – other SOLDIER's actually – come and go as they pleased, so long as they fucked me at least once. I can remember every man that came into that room to do so, all Second Class and up, and I can remember the ones who were gentle, and which men just wanted to fuck the pretty new Third.

The only two I'm thankful for because they ended It – what the Scientists are calling a Mako Rut – are two men I will happily follow until I can stand by their sides as equals.

The only thing is now Kunsel – who holds the title of my boyfriend now – isn't here, and neither is one of the men who helped me last time. The other is still by my side though, but he's not as willing to fuck me unconscious like last time.

What am I going to do, just be used again? Angeal won't let that happen, not when he found out I remember everything that happened in that room…but what will he do?

~(*)~November fifth, 1980~(*)~

18:00 hours

~Zak~

Pain.

Pure agony suddenly flared deeply in my abdomen and I dropped to my knees, eyes going wide while clutching at my gut.

Shit…the pain's come up faster than last time.

It was a fight to uncurl, even more so to get words out of my throat. "Um, Angeal…" I heard man turn as I fought to uncurl from the fetal position I found myself in. "Um, shit _owww,_ fuck, _help?"_

Just as Angeal was kneeling, I felt the pain spike and cried out, grabbing onto the ground underneath me.

"Oh fuck, oh shit…" Trying to speak through the pain, trying to focus on anything but the horrendous pain burning through my veins, the feeling that surely had to be what acid felt like when it ate at flesh, all pooling at my lower abdomen.

"Zak?"

I lifted my head from the ground, and grimaced at the pain the gesture caused. Angeal cursed, and that almost made me jerk upright, but then my world dissolved in pain the moment I tried to even twitch.

"Just calm down, Zak, just let it pass."

I shook my head rapidly; acutely thankful I was in my mentor/friend's apartments when the shit hit the fan.

This time the pain came in waves, flames of arousal right on its heels and I sucked in a sharp breath, crying out softly.

"Shit. Shit shit, no!" I need to get to my place, this can't happen here! Angeal flipped me over, and I let myself move with him, latching my arms around his neck, just barely stopping myself from kissing him.

"Again, huh?" Angeal started softly, moving us until he could get a hand at the nape of my neck, holding it tightly. I knew then he wouldn't be very responsive today, and cursed.

"Hurts a lot more this time." I whimpered softly, burying my face into his chest.

Being a close acquaintance of Angeal's let me spend much much more time with him one on one then in the classroom with my peers, and so there were odd things I had learned about the man that really had no reason to know.

Like the fact that he used a deodorant that smelled of old spice, and that scent, because he wore no cologne, was one I connected to him, layered over his own natural musk.

And that scent was driving me wild, even as it was calming down the fire stirring in my gut.

I started to squirm out of his arms and Angeal let me go, watching as I backed away from him, curling over onto the floor again.

"You can't ignore it." Angeal informed me dryly. I shook my head, clutching onto the hair behind my ears.

"I can try."

The SOLDIER First snorted. "Until the pressure becomes so much that your subconscious desires begin to take control? Smart, Zackary."

"Not like you'll help anyway." I shot back, rocking back and forth while fighting off a soft moan. Rocking feels good…

Angeal didn't respond for some time, and I scoffed, grabbing onto the harness keeping my shoulder guards in place, flexing my shoulders as they fell to the ground.

With an irritated snort Angeal backed away as I meticulously stripped down to my boxers, and pulled a box from underneath his bed, pulling the SOLDIER resistant leash and collar from the velvet lined package.

"Do you honestly think that will work?" Angeal asked softly, watching motionlessly as I clipped the choking collar on, tugging the SOLDIER First Class proof steel chains through the hoop, tugging it all in place.

"I can try." I snapped back, letting myself roll off of the bed, landing on the floor with a grunt on my back. Down here are the handcuffs that match the collar… "Unless you want me to go find someone else-"

"Stop." Angeal demanded, and I shut up, recognizing that particular tone of voice. _The Listen-To-Me-Or-Face-The-Consequences _Voice_. _Last time I didn't, I got to run laps with Angeal's sword at my ass for half a day.

Though…I wonder what he'd do now if I got him angry enough?

Before I could let that idea settle into the scheming part of my brain another spike of pain attacked, this time followed by a dizzying rush of pleasure that had my back arching off the floor.

Fuck, I had forgotten about this part…

I've got…mebbe 30 minutes? Of coherency before my mind decides to take a nap…might as well get this part over with.

Sometimes I really hate my life.

~(*)~

Angeal sighed, watching his young friend, someone he thought of almost as a student; bind himself like some animal, face uncharacteristically closed off. It was like he had a switch inside his heart, and clicked it the other way for the first time that the General had ever seen.

Normally bright blue eyes locked on Angeal's own dark orbs before the teenager turned away, letting himself fall off of the bed with a slight grunt as he hit the ground.

Angeal only watched him, slightly stunned at the teenager's actions.

They had met only a little over half a year ago when during a routine cycling of Squad members made Zackary 'Zak' Fair, and his friend and SOLDIER partner Kunsel Aversy under his command for a single month.

Of the twenty current First Class SOLDIERs only one, the General himself, was given command of a squadron men of First Class SOLDIER. The other fourteen Firsts had groups consisting of Seconds and Thirds. To keep things fair they rotated the currently sixty Second Class and one-hundred eighty Third Class members, meeting each SOLDIER to get to know them before the actual assignment, whatever it may be.

The first time Angeal met Zak - or at least truly acknowledged him - the seventeen year old Third Class SOLDIER was already a genius to his fellow Third's, remarkably talented for his young age and stature - slightly taller than most but with a gangly thin frame that held an uncommon grace - Zak was joking about something loudly, something every First recognized his voice for.

Angeal had realized then, that while Zak maybe a blabber mouth by nature, you needed to be far more worried when the boy actually went silent.

And it took an incident that could have gone so terribly wrong to realize it.

~(_Flashback_)~

"Are ya sure, Kunsel? Cause really, Ah find Materia very useful meself when in a nasty pickle." Zackary was chatting cheerfully, Gonzoian - what Shinra labeled a Gongaga Native's natural language - accent still bleeding into his words.

"But we never see any First with them, and Seconds rarely have any." The other Third shot back. He was a Costa De Sol native, his own accent a harsh blend of just about everything.

"So?" Zackary retorted. "Just a'cause _they_ don't use 'em don't mean a blasted thing." I grinned softly. "If there be a tool Ah _can_ use, Ah'll use it."

Really, most of these younger SOLDIER didn't know of Genesis, - Lieutenant General and Commander of the Armed ShinRa Forces off Base - who has an impressive collection of Materia, all of which he uses _often_.

"But anyways," Zackary continued, and I shook my head, fighting back an amused grin.

If there was any Third we Firsts know of, it's Zackary Fair, simply because of his big mouth.

He is _always_ talking.

"Ah got anoth'r spell for me Enemy Skill Materia yest'day! Methinks its call-oh, _shit_." He trailed off, voice going quiet at the end as he jerked about to look off into the forests at our southeastern point. I doubt anyone but myself and a few others heard him.

But then I really wasn't caring why the boy was suddenly quiet, trying to focus on the noise I had just heard.

It took me thinking back on this assignment to realize something I hadn't noted before.

We both heard the noise at the same time – something the other SOLDIER's obviously didn't – something large that was quickly moving this way.

"Shit?" Kunsel repeated, raising an eyebrow as I turned around, remaining calm while Zackary was starting to look antsy. Obviously he recognized whatever this noise was, or at least knew enough to know trouble was coming. "What's wrong?"

"Somefhing…_big_, has a lock on us'all." Zackary started softly, and I could see green filter into blue eyes. I remember being baffled when I saw it; very few Firsts ever get a green film during battle, when one would consciously tap into the enhanced senses most of us try to dull to stay sane, but this _Third_…? "But Ah don't know it. Ah comes from 'round here Kunsel, Ah've spent years huntin' the monst'rs that live in the jungle. 'nd Ah can't recognize the sound. Dis' be bad, big bad." He turned slightly, maneuvering so he could see more of the forest. **_"Eu chiar nu le place acest..." _**_(I really do not like this ...) _he murmured softly.

Then a large blue and green monster burst into the clearing, easily taller than myself with Genesis on my shoulders, and the Third spun about to face it, casting **_Barrier_** right what looked like dozens of _tentacles_ attacked.

_Nicely done, Fair._

The other SOLDIER's who still stood frozen like green fighters. I remember being acutely disappointed at that moment, and intensely proud when I glanced at the monster again.

Zackary kept a hand outstretched, obviously keeping MP flowing into the spell to keep it in place.

"**_Prost_** Materia..., needing silly-stupid amounts of AP t' gimme the oth'r spells." _(Stupid)_ The Third muttered almost inaudibly. "Almost have **_Wall_** too…fuckin' timin' needs ta'be shot…" He turned to look at Pervan, the Second Class SOLDIER who was at the time acting Commander of the group, but the Second Class SOLDIER was frozen like the rest of them, staring at the creature.

And then Zackary turned, shooting me a questioning look, the teenager strangely in control of himself while men, older and more experienced, were frozen.

I don't know _what _exactly he saw when he looked at me, but he let out a grin and dropped his right hand, letting the **_Barrier_** shatter. Raising his left hand, the bangle around this wrist -what looked like a Shinra Alpha –and just how did he get that?- started to glow as he spun it 'round, grabbing onto the bangle when a single Materia, a bright gold, -Command type, and how did he get _that?-_ rested in the palm of his hand.

Now I've never seen a SOLDIER use Materia like this before. You don't need to be touching the Materia, only have it equipped, to use it…does he have a special connection with Materia I wasn't told of?

At that time, the rest of the SOLDIER's decided to wake up and jerked back, getting away from the Monster…

That turned out to be a Great Malboro, and we're in Gongaga. This creature is a native of the _Northern Continent_, and has no business down in a jungle of all places. For all it's a giant plant looking beast.

I didn't give myself time to think about it, starting forward to finish off.

Only one SOLDIER was still by Zackary, the Aversy boy, and he had a hand on his blade at a crouch, body slightly tensed – good.

Zackary's aura rose slightly, then he pressed the Materia against his forehead, casting the spell as he threw his right hand out.

**_Aqualung_**, a water spell that manifested as a massive amount of water bubbles wider than I am tall appeared in the air, flying towards the Malboro who screamed shrilly.

"Oi Kunsel, you gots a… **_foc, ceea ce a fost focul din nou?…_**Fire! **_Fire_** Materia on you, right?" _(Fire, which was fire again?)_ Zackary asked casually while watching the Malboro thrash about, large thick tentacles fighting off the barrage of bubbles.

"It's a **_Fire2_**." Kunsel drawled out slowly, holding out his left hand. "Why?"

"Ya almos' gots it masta'd, ya?"

I couldn't help but snort softly at the look Kunsel shot his teammate.

"Just about, why?"

Zackary grinned, and Kunsel seemed to wince.

"Cas' **_Fire2_** for me den." He requested, waving a hand to the soaked monster.

"Uh?"

Zackary waved hand again. "Don'na think about it, silly. Jus' do it, k?" Zackary then raised a single finger into the air. "**_F_****_aceţi cum am spus, nu cred că, doar face."_** _(Do as I say, don't think, just do.) _Kunsel shot his friend a look as I marveled how he could smoothly go from Gonzoian to Common, but did as asked, the plume of fire hitting the plant creature and causing massive amounts of damage from what my **_Sense_** Materia told me.

"…Don't those things hate **_Ice_**?" Zackary held up his Bangle, his **_Ice_** Materia resting in the palm of his hand, but didn't get to respond as the Malboro threw itself at them, releasing **_Bad Breath_**.

Kunsel jerked out the way, coughing harshly but Zackary remained still, one hand locked on the blade at his back. Once the Malboro was almost only a yard away, Zackary darted to the side, thrust his blade into the monster's side, chanting a single word in his native tongue as he did so, and then ran, with his blade still in the monster until he was at the Malboro's back. Once there he spun on one heel while using his foot against the monster as a spring board to leap up, plunging the sword in, dragging up and then out, each action followed by a single sharp word. Once the blade left the monster's flesh, he did a twisting summersault, landing about a yard behind the Malboro with his back to the monster.

The moment the blade pulled free in a shower of monster guts the Malboro's attack ceased and I ran forward, grabbing what was left of the Malboro and finishing what Zackary started, tearing the plant like monster in two as he cast a very advanced **_Ice3_** as he spun back around to face it.

Unfortunately, the Malboro gave one last twitch; violently expelling something from Zackary's previous slash and the teen let out a yelp.

I blinked, dropping the remains of the already dissolving monster, and then had to hold back a chuckle at the sight of the SOLDIER Third Class, dripping monster guts and the like.

"**_Acest lucru este atat de dezgustator!_** Sooo not fair!" _(This is so disgusting!)_ He wailed, shaking his hands held up before his chest; a completely crestfallen, almost _kicked puppy_ look on his face. His entire body was dripping in whatever the Malboro once called intestines, enthusiastic spikes held down by the weight of the sludge. Nothing was going to save that uniform.

"You know." I started suddenly. "Malboro are considered some of the most venomous monsters on Gaia…"

"Yea. An' they taste _really_ good when fried up all nice and purdy. Yummy yum." Zackary inserted, grinning widely before he made a strange face and turned to the other side, spitting out a glob of…_something_. I really don't want to know what it is.

"So…why aren't you writhing from the feel of your intestines coming up?"

Fair's face twisted, and then he made a soft sound while messing with his left shoulder pad, showing a length of red thread. "Ribbon." He started, releasing the armour, and then pulled his collar to the side, letting me see two chains around his neck. "Pretty thing, ain't it? And one a th'se be a Star Pendant, me thinks."

"Nice precaution."

He nodded smiling gently a moment later.

I remember thinking that it was the sweetest smile I've ever seen in ShinRa.

"Th'nk ye kindly, Sir. I hate bein' poisoned." He made his ick face again, and then turned to someone behind me. "You 'kay ov'r th're, Kunsel?"

"Okay as I can be _Blinded_." Aversy started, coughing his answer out.

Zackary started to shift around, but I held up a hand. "Let me do this." I pulled some _Eye Drops_ from my items pouch, taping Aversy's chin while pressing it into his hand.

"Thank you, Sir." The helmeted teen started softly. Zackary let out a whoop and I turned, seeing slight circles of light suddenly circle the boy as he started to dance in a circle himself.

_So, he's leveled up, hum? _

"What level are you now?" Zackary turned to me with a proud grin then bright blue eyes darted over to looked at the others, and for once he actually kept his mouth shut.

I raised an eyebrow, and the boy shook his head once.

I'll let him keep his secret. He'll have to tell me eventually.

~(*)~

And he did.

Once we got back to Shinra, he managed to find me alone and apologized profusely, looking like he was completely _downtrodden_.

Then he told me he'd just gotten to level 20.

Something unheard of when most boys his age aren't even at level fifteen, most _second year_ Third's levels are in the teens, but yet again with this teenager…

Even if he lived on his own for a year, he would have been fighting nonstop to gain so many levels so young…

Just what, I had wondered, made him need to defend himself so much, he'd need to improve beyond most teenagers his age and older?

_~(*)~End Flashback~(*)~_

And once again, Zak had fallen silent.

But this time it wasn't a watchful silence, one of alertness, a readiness to fight; no this was a full teenager brood.

I find myself wondering if Zackary Fair really is 17 when he acts so much like a child at times.

Dancing in joy with a level up. Unable to stop switching from Gonzoian to Common.

Nevertheless, it's been about a year now since then, and Zak has barely changed, mentally at least.

He managed to drop his Gonzoian accent fairly quickly after I met him, though surprisingly he can easily switch back and forth. I myself lost the grasp I had on the special words only those in Banora used, though I still could understand when Genesis went into a rant in our native tongue. I just couldn't say them myself anymore without listening to Genesis for a good five minutes.

Zak let out a soft moan, and I fought not to turn as slight jerks soon started on the chain, Zak's mako laden mind not comprehending the need to undo the latches the teenager had so painstakingly done not even half an hour ago.

The Rut had begun. A Dance of sex and screams, his body's instinctive resort to expelling the toxic Mako counts that his body could not absorb and now, with that goal Zak's body would begin to release a hormone that would drag any physically stable SOLDIER to him.

Because, no matter who you are, physical release was the easiest way to expel Mako from the body, a quick shot that didn't damage sensitive tissues over time.

Zak was calling people to him, men to have sex with. All he needed was the release.

I…am surprised that Zak himself hasn't even jumped me yet.

Even with the hormones released, I am somehow able to stay away, but that could change at any moment.

But…with this boy's stubbornness, I know that probably will change soon.

Zak has a crush on me, a genuine one since he knows me for who I am, and not what people believe me to be. Knowing that, and the fact he's drawn to me during these times…these Ruts are taking everything out of him.

Even his dignity and pride. What…what can I do?

~(*)~

20:00 hours

_Of all the people to send when Angeal doesn't show up for a meeting, Sephiroth had to send _me_._

Genesis Rhapsodos sighed dramatically as he stalked though the halls of the Shinra building, easily making his way to Angeal's apartment without even having to think about it.

_"Infinite in mystery,"_ Genesis murmured softly, gently knocking on Angeal's door. _"-is the gift of the Goddess."_

There was an odd scent in the air, and it only increased as Angeal opened the door, closing it quickly behind him.

"Genesis." He started tensely.

A single red eyebrow rose as the First Class SOLDIER noted the scent seemingly clinging to Angeal's body. "Sephiroth sent me here." He started, backing a step to look at his childhood friend with a single eye, head slowly tilting back. "He was worried when you didn't even call in to say you aren't coming to work. But…I think I know why, now."

Dark eyebrows lowered and Angeal's face nearly morphed into one of terrifying rage before he took in a deep breath.

Genesis didn't seem to notice how close Angeal was to literally throttling him as he continued to dig deeper and deeper. "That poor puppy of yours, he's in a bit of a pickle again, isn't he." The red headed man didn't even bother making it seem like a question. "It has been a few days since the Third's bi yearly Mako shots, isn't it?" Angeal's already dark eyes seemed to go black. "I can smell him all over you, Angeal, don't bother to deny it." Aqua eyes brightened even as they narrowed and Genesis smirked lightly. "I'm just shocked you have managed _not_ to bury yourself in that-"

Angeal's eyes flashed bright green and Genesis shut up, fighting not to take a step back.

Genesis may have always pretended he was only second to Sephiroth, but he knew it wasn't true. Get Angeal _angry_ and he could easily defeat the red headed Lieutenant General.

He would never admit it, but there was a reason he let Angeal have the title _General,_ only one step below Sephiroth, while he trailed along behind them both.

General of the Army, Sephiroth.

General Angeal Hewley.

Lieutenant General Genesis Rhapsodos.

"You know it hurts the boy to be left like that." Genesis started softly, tilting his head. Mako bright eyes dulled as Angeal turned away. "Why didn't you take him to the med labs?"

Angeal winced, and a red eyebrow slowly rose. "Last time…waking up there utterly _terrified_ him." Angeal started softy. "Besides, we didn't have enough time once he realized it was happening."

Genesis latched onto the muttered words, fighting back a grin that really would make Angeal hurt him. "Aahh, yes. _Last time."_ Genesis crooned. "Last time when both Sephiroth and yourself sampled that so very sweet nectar your dear little puppy has been keeping from us all, that delicious forbidden frui-"

"_Enough_, Genesis." Angeal snarled out, voice almost a low growl, cutting the man off mid word as Genesis' mako laden aqua eyes started to glow.

"-as you wish." The red head started diplomatically, speaking as if he had never been cut off as Mako bright eyes locked on the door now. "But really, are you going to let your dear _friend_ remain like that?" Angeal flinched and Genesis licked his lips. "Will you…let me help him?"

Dark eyes closed. "Go and see if _he_ will." Angeal started softly, bowing his head. "_I_ have no say, you know that. Maybe he will…maybe he won't." Angeal took a step to the side, and turned away.

Genesis watched his childhood friend for a moment, and then sighed gently. "Angeal…" Said man turned slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Why haven't _you_ helped him?" A single hazel green eye turned to look at Genesis, and then the younger of the two sighed.

"I…don't want to be with him again when he's under the influence of Mako."

Genesis locked a Mako bright eye on the General, and then sighed, opening the door.

_"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest."_

~(*)~

So, imagine my surprise when Angeal left, and _Genesis Rhapsodos_ jumped me.

And the sad part is, just like before, I opened myself – and my body – to him without a fight.

The thing about these Mako Ruts; is it affects my brain. It does something, tweaks this snaps that, and in the process completely destroys my inhibitions.

And greatly lowers my standards.

I can remember every face of the men that fucked me when I was locked in the cage in the Science labs, and I can tell you, I wouldn't have let 95% of those men touch me on a normal basis. And yet in the end, of the forty men that ended up coming to the cage, I fucked 32 of them. The other eight I kicked out because their Mako Tolerance was so low I would have ended up getting another decent dosage from them – they're losing that much Mako every time they cum, sad huh? – or they had an STD. And horny as fucking hell or not, I'm not getting a goddamn STD.

So, Genesis came, and managed to make me cum about 8 times before I passed out. Great huh?

When I woke up the next day, Mako Rut completely erased from my system – who knows, I might have one two days in a row, once the dosages go up. Gods I hope not – Angeal was standing by the window in the guest bedroom – yea, someone moved me. I wonder why… – just leaning against the wall holding a glass of something in his hands while he gazed outside.

Then, what just happened kinda clicked.

I just had sex with Angeal's childhood friend, in Angeal's apartment…in Angeal's _bedroom_.

_Holy shit!_

I had snapped upright in the bed – conveniently forgetting that Genesis left me bucket _naked_ – and immediately turned bright red when Angeal turned to me.

But…he only smiled, handed me the cup, and told I can stay here until I take a shower to wash off scent from the pheromones I'd been giving off.

I just stared at him while the Commander of the First Class snorted at me, and then started out the door.

He refused to let me pay for new sheets, or even help with burning the old ones.

I finally got him to let me at least get rid of the nasty things and give them away to someone in the slums. After I washed them like, ten times.

But…that wasn't my last encounter of a sexual sort with Genesis. He's…arrogant like that.

He's taken to coming to my apartment every Thursday he's at the ShinRa HQ, and fucking me up against the wall of the balcony room in my apartment.

Only because he finds me there every Thursday. I just know if I wasn't in that room he'd stalk me, find me, and fuck me into the ground wherever he found me.

Yea. Not happening.

Normally he leaves me unconscious where he finds me. Kunsel's getting pretty pissed at finding me knocked out and covered in cum in the room with my pants thrown somewhere – that location never stays the same… really – and now that Kunsel and I are official; I get to tell Genesis he needs to stop molesting me to unconsciousness in the apartment my boyfriend and I share.

Without him leaving me unconscious on the floor from either another orgasm or a boot to the head.

That's…going to be fun.

Can you hear the sarcasm?

~(*)~ November fifteenth~(*)~

10:34 hours

~Zak~

"What the fuck man?" my best friend and roomie started incredulously. "Zak you have _got_ to be kidding!" I grinned widely, and brown eyes rolled. "That don't make no sense! A Second would have been able to _smell_ the shit!" I laughed at that, looking at the crowd surrounding us.

Kunsel kept the performance up, amber brown eyes alight with total glee behind his helmet as he fought not to start twirling a strand of his odd copper/bronze hair, a sure sign anyone who knew us well he was trying not to laugh; and yet despite his mirth he playing his part well.

"Did you really get away with giving a Second a ball of the shit?"

I listened as he pitched his voice to sound utterly amazed at my sheer audacity, and I simply marveled at his acting skills.

If it were possible Kunsel would a _Turk SOLDIER. _

But that didn't exist.

"Do you think I'd _lie?"_ I raised my hand then pressed one against my chest, shrugging with a deceptively innocent smile, and what I could see of Kunsel's face wavered.

"FAIR!" A voice bellowed and I turned to the side, raising an eyebrow.. "AVERSY!" Kunsel's face reddened, a sign I've learned he's _really_ trying _not_ to laugh. Angry footsteps sounded behind me and I hastily wiped my face clean as a Second – decked out in that _ridiculous_ maroon uniform – strolled up to us, hands crossed as he nearly vibrated with anger. "What is this I'm hearing about you pranking a Second Class?"

Kunsel tilted his head. "Who told you that?" He asked after a few seconds, voice darkly contemptuous even if he did sound honestly confused. "Sir." He tacked on hastily.

It took me a few moments to shove down the urge to shove my fist in my mouth and just _laugh_.

"Don't play games, Aversy." The Second spat. "You were just conversing with Fair about giving a Second a pile of shit!"

I snorted, and glowing black eyes turned to me.

Wow. The glow did nothing to make him more handsome. In fact…does he dye his hair? Black eyes and platinum hair…doesn't make sense…nor even seems to pretend to be natural.

Then again…with my odd eyes, I really can't say anything.

Even if it is the Mako's fault.

Or so I keep on telling myself.

"FAIR!"

I blinked. Oh, right. He's expecting me to talk.

How to bullshit my way though this one… "Sua." I started, tilting my head innocently while letting my accent slip slightly. "Wuh ya _'avesdroppin'?"_ I asked in a hushed whisper widening my eyes while letting my voice gain a note of total outrage.

Kunsel snorted at that, turning his head to the side slightly when I shot him a look.

"Beckause 'avesdroppin' be very very rude, ya kno." I continued on blithely while laying it on thick, and crossed my arms, closing my eyes with a nod. Pausing for a moment I nearly started laughing as soft, nearly incoherent whimpers came from Kunsel, escaping him at random moments while the Second simply stared at me.

I gave him a look back, and Kunsel couldn't hold in a squealing laugh that lasted about three seconds.

The Second was still too busy staring at me to notice.

"I's true wes was talkin' 'bout…_tha'_….but t' each od'r, na one _else_ shuld kno', ya kno?" I glanced about, letting it seem really obvious I was checking for stalkers; instead, I saw just people trying not to laugh – but not changing colors…yet - not yet, let's work on that – and Kunsel was bending over clutching onto his abdomen.

"Sees-" I started in a low whisper, taking a step closer. "Kunsel an' I have dis **_joc joc_**…dis _game_we play, sees, wes both make up th' most _horr'indis_ thin' we can 'bout people sometimes t' ya kno, and gossip about it t' see how many peoples goes about talkin bout it, or even _believin'_ us, afor they'all figure it's a lie. " I nodded, and this time Kunsel really did shove his fist into his mouth, his entire body beginning to shake. "**_Joc joc _**means _game_, b'th'way." I added in cheerfully, and someone in the crowd let out a high pitched squealing laugh.

Probably was Jefferson. He has a witch laugh.

"…See what happens when you assume, Sir?" I then asked innocently, reigning my accent back in. "You make an _ass_ out of _you_ and _me_." Then I backed up and let out a bright eyed beam, showing all my teeth in what I have been told looks like a ridiculously cheesy I'm-Trying-To-Get-Away-With-Something-And-You'll-Never-Know Smile.

Kunsel finally let out a howl, bending over double as he laughed himself silly; his laughing slowly growing higher in pitch until he sounded like a dying Chocobo. I looked down at him with a raised eyebrow while backing away from the utterly stunned Second. Well…we really aren't tested for our brains…

"And I win." I started, kicking Kunsel's leg lightly. He nodded after a few moments, fighting to breath properly. "I'll collect at the end of the week Sil~" he waved a hand, finally standing tall.

I turned to the Second. "And Sir." I started as if in an afterthought. This one is only worth that much…"We weren't talking about actual feces." I told him matter-o-factly, voice flat, merely giving him my report. "We were discussing ground Wutai Remeha weeds, Sir, they smell _atrocious_ when wet…_right?"_ this time people around us burst into laughter, Thirds mostly.

Black eyes narrowed, and I actually looked at him, narrowing my own eyes in return.

Oh. His name is Ascrost; a newly promoted Second Class….he was in my Hand to Hand class; but because of my injuries on the field last month I couldn't take the test with the rest of my class…like Kunsel. No one really says anything about it though, 'cause Kunsel and I were in a class with Third Class SOLDIERs who had held that rank for over three years.

I wonder though, seeing as Kunsel and I have only been Third Class for a little over six months now…would they have promoted us if we did pass?

Seeing Kunsel rub at his back where he took a gunshot for me from what looked like a mini cannon, I sighed, grabbing onto his upper forearm.

"You soo aren't better, liar liar pants on fire." I told him sternly.

He snorted while rolling his eyes, sighing a moment later as I helped him stand tall. "Hey, Hey~ I just stretched the new skin is all~ _I'm fine~!"_

I snorted. "Ya that ass _is_ nice but you, my _fine~_ friend cannot handle doing too much on your back right now."

Kunsel let me drag him to the hospice, laughing. "How about on my knees?"

"**_Prea tentant_**, I'd want to grab." I stated in a monotone. _(Too tempting)_

"Me on top?" Kunsel threw out after a few moments, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'd flip you, and then we'd be at the same situation, **_tâmpit tâmpit_**." (_asshole)_

"Can I at least suck you off?"

I slanted a look his way, and found him dead serious this time. "I'll think about it."

He grinned lecherously, amber eyes flashing. "Good~! I'm already lookin' forward to it!"

"…I haven't said yes yet."

Kunsel snorted at me. "_Oh_ but you _will~_"

"…That kinda sounds like rape, 'Sil."

Kunsel laughed. "You can't rape the willing." He informed me dryly.

I shrugged, chuckling when Kunsel shot me a look. "Eh, true that."

~(*)~

13:15

"This _sucks!"_

I punched out, feeling a sharp _zing_ of pain from the still healing bullet wound in my left shoulder, located right below the ball and socket joint but ignored it, crouching down slightly while letting my fists rain down the punching bag.

"And you blow 'Sil. Get over it."

Kunsel – helmetless for once – laughed dryly and then spun on one heel, kicking at a basketball left on the ground. It flew through the air, bouncing off the far wall and ricocheted back. Kunsel stepped to the side moments before the flying orb could smash into his chest, kicking it again as it rebound off of the wall behind him, the ricochet falling low enough for him to hit without strain. Kunsel kicked the ball with all his strength, but even with how fast it's flying, I can still track it, even not really even paying attention to it.

All because of Mako.

One of the things I love about the changes Mako did to my body – even in these beginning stages – are the senses. Strength, ya, a nice update to be sure, but with my two test shots I can see clearer and so much farther; react faster; sense things _clearly,_ instead of feeling a dull _something_ in that direction, a feeling I've always had, that I've learned is more common than I knew. Kunsel has his own version of a sixth sense, but he shows it in odd ways.

The last time he reminded me he could sense things, he did it by protecting me from the bullet to the back.

Lucky me, at the time I had been hit with another bullet and was too stunned to move; this one after burying itself into my back, nicely nestled under my shoulder blade – yea it actually managed to get me at the perfect angle that it got stuck – and also, lucky me, the bullet was Materia treated.

The moment it stopped moving, it released a **_Bolt_** into my back. It was so close to my spine my entire boy seized up, and I near dropped.

But Kunsel was right there, we had been side by side.

Kunsel saw me freeze, sensed the bullet coming my way, and shoved me out the way, taking the bullet in his lower back.

Now, technically his injury is worse than mine…but he doesn't seem to remember that.

The moment I took my amour and shirt off when we got to the Third's Gym after his checkup he started to fuss once he saw the bruises on my back from the still healing wound, showing more concern for my injury than his own.

One thing I hate about the Shots is that it makes everything _sensitive_. Hearing, taste, touch, and even though it's been two weeks already I can still feel the pain of the bullet hitting my shoulder, burrowing its way into the joint and cutting of my range of motion while damaging the fragile ligaments that helped me move while it shot nerve numbing jolts through my body, using my very bones as wires to shoot through the rest of me. Two weeks, and the injury still pains me.

Not that I'm letting Kunsel know that. He'd mother-hen me to death. I wonder where he got that from, actually...

"Four weeks! A little torn muscle and I can't work out or go on missions for _Four Weeks!"_

The last punch I put too much force into and I had to weave out the way, jerking back a step.

Then that ball flew by, hitting the punching bag with enough force to knock its bottom chain out and I cursed, ducking out of the way of the wildly swinging bag. Kunsel let out a snort and I raised a hand towards him middle finger in the air even with my fists bandaged up. He laughed again, and I ducked.

Kunsel kicked the ball again, and I turned to watch the ball just narrowly miss the person entering through the double doors, bouncing off of the gym's doorjamb to shoot back into the air. Then the bag swung by again, and I turned back to it ducking under the massive white thing.

"Hey. Fair."

I looked over my shoulder to look behind me, raising an eyebrow. A Second had just walked into the Training Room meant for Thirds. Kunsel seemed surprised, even as caution appeared in his eyes. He ducked behind the opened door, hiding in the shadows as his ball continued to ricochet around the place.

If this Second has any brains, he would be able to tell someone else is in here, because of that damn ball.

"Yo." I greeted, ducking under the still flailing punching bag. I stood tall as it weaved past, and then held a hand out to stop it, letting its weight settle in the palm of my hand. "What's up?"

Nasty looking green eyes narrowed, and the blond raised a hand to play with the insignia attached to his chest. It was a blade hovering at a slant with its hilt upright, a fist above it.

…I know that symbol.

Well what do we have here, a _Qurgie_.

_Qurgie_; or as they are supposed to be called, the Interrogation Specialists in SOLDIER.

Whereas within the Regulars, Interrogation Specialists are skilled in Language as if it was an art, being able to spin a man around until they're telling what you want without them knowing it.

SOLDIER Interrogation Specialists regularly use brute force to gain the information they want.

I'm of the opinion that if you want to torture people that much, then you have no business as a SOLDIER when we are basically _molded_ to be able to fight monsters. Thus the name I made up for them back during my Cadet training.

"I wanted to spar with you, if you will." The Second started, filtering a hand through blue streaked locks. "We in the Second Ranks have been hearing rumors about you, and I'd like to see if you're as strong they say." He smiled then, a nasty looking smirk that made me want to run screaming the other direction.

I shot Kunsel a look and he nodded once, holding a hand out, a single glowing Materia in his palm.

**_Fire3_**_, _and by the looks of it, a mastered one_._ That's good. Just in case this guy does something stupid. I have no clue why a Second would think I could be a challenge for him, when the Second Class are _made_ to be double if not _triple_ the skill of a Third.

"Okay then." I nodded once. "When would you like to spar?" Glowing green eyes locked on my hands, and I shifted, tightening the bandages I had wrapped around my knuckles.

"How about…tomorrow, here, at five? 1700 hours."

I blinked, tilting my head.

Going to make a spectacle of this, meh? Okay then. Fine. I'll just make sure to make him barely able to walk away when the fight's over, win or lose.

"Sounds good. Rules?"

He smirked again, and I fought back a flinch. "Everything goes."

My eyes went wide. "No adding a second or third person into the fight." I stated automatically. "One on one. _Only."_ Green eyes narrowed and I tilted my head. Now of all the rules I said, a SOLDIER normally wouldn't have a problem with this, or insist it himself. Why does this automatically make him angry? Does he want a massive all out amongst the Seconds and Thirds? Seconds may be stronger, but when it comes down to it, there are three times more members who are Third's in SOLDIER than Second's. "And no killing. KO ends the fight." Normally that is a given, but with this one I'm not sure…Let's just draw the line and make sure he doesn't start toeing it.

His eyes are a nasty looking shade of green. Almost…like a toad's ass. That's got to suck. Having eyes the color of a toad's ass.

Frog face finally spoke up. "Of course." He tried to state sincerely. He sounded constipated instead. I felt my upper lip twitch. "I'll see you then." The Second turned without another word, and stomped out the room, looking _furious_.

I blinked for a few moments, letting my mind replay what just happened. "…Did I just get challenged to a duel by a Second Class?" I said, blinking.

Kunsel stood from where he had hidden, head tilted as he stared at me with wide eyes. "I…think so." Kunsel glanced at the door, and then a very familiar light appeared in his eyes. I turned my head slightly, watching him with narrowed eyes as he checked the clock on the far wall – and really, it's almost midnight – and then turned to me, grinning.

"Fuckin' nympho." I started affectionately. Kunsel only smirked, grabbing onto my hand to pull me to the semi hidden corner of the Gym, the other hand latching onto my shirt, pulling it away from my skin. "Can't you even wait until we get back to the apartment?" He was walking backward, hands latched on to me with a grip I couldn't find it in myself to break. It's nice to know I'm wanted so badly sometimes.

"Don't want to. It's more fun this way." Kunsel said coyly, letting his back hit the wall as he slipped his hands down my chest before starting on my belts. I raised an eyebrow at his tone, and his grin turned evil. "Besides, I want to give you a blow job now, not later."

I sighed, purring softly as deft hands dived into my opened pants and boxers. "You aren't really getting a negative from me."

Kunsel grinned at that, fingers curling slightly as they grabbed a hold of me, moving slowly. "I can see that." Indeed the moment he started undoing my pants my blood began to boil, and my face is probably flushing, I'm so damn pale even with the natural color in my skin. I want my tan back, damnit.

"An' ya wond'r why Ah flip us ov'r so much," I grouched, closing my eyes while Kunsel turned us around, pressing my back against the wall. "Goddamn tease."

His grip suddenly tightened and I cried out, pressing both hands to the wall. My hands scrambled at the wall while Kunsel slowly knelt, my pants falling with him.

"Fuck fuck fuck…" the word became my mantra as Kunsel played my body like a well known fiddle, quickly bringing me to the cusp of a really good orgasm, and then letting me _hang_ there. Slowly, _achingly_ slow he deep throated me then, and _hummed!_

"Ya are soo lucky you can't be on your back, Kunsel." I managed to gasp out, clenching both hands into his shoulder length hair. He was pulling back now, and I closed my eyes, thankful for a breather.

I wish.

"Fuck-_AH!"_ I let my head fall back, back arching slightly.

Teeth. Some of the best _and worst_ items to ever be introduced to the sexual world. Kunsel was nibbling on the tender skin on the side of my cock, biting a bit harder than normal, for what reason I have no clue but it felt soo good I nearly sobbed the pleasure out.

Kunsel made my brain freeze once again and I sagged forward, clenching my teeth while fighting to breathe, fighting not to tighten my grip in his hair to the point where I start pulling it out.

Blast it all. He loves to tease me, wanting to break my self control…and I _can't_. I don't want to hurt him, _masochistic bastard!_

Slowly, I felt my breathing become fainter and faster as I started moving my hips, mindlessly gazing down at him. Honestly, I really can't focus my eyes he's makin' me feel so good.

Kunsel closed his eyes and hummed, drawing a muted curse from me as I involuntarily thrust into his mouth harder than I meant to. He only purred, the vibrations blowing all thought away as it sent me closer and closer to the edge.

"I-if you don't stop that…" I somehow managed to stutter out, and it did me no good because he paused and then backed off of my cock, nibbling at that slit at my glans. I gasped out in alarm, then he sucked the head into his mouth again, tonguing the slit, and I felt my control break.

My grip on his hair tightened briefly before I let my hands slip down his shoulders, clenching them tightly, then let my left hand tug on his hair, letting lose a low groan as Kunsel let out a surprised sound before starting to _purr_.

"Holy fuckin' shit 'Sil!"

Fuck if that didn't make the orgasm continue longer! I felt my knees give way and slowly slid down to the ground, Kunsel moving along with me until he was basically laying in my lap.

Finally, he pulled away, amber eyes glowing brightly, and licked his lips as I panted.

"Want you so bad." He said in a low purr, straddling my hips while leaning forward. I put a hand to his forehead before he could give me a kiss that didn't make me care wherever we where.

"Not…here." I said with an explosive gasp, narrowing my eyes when he only frowned at me. "Blowjobs are one thing, 'Sil, but full out sex? You're just asking to get caught, aren't you?" He paused for a moment, and then grinned widely, raising a hand. I saw a Materia on his bangle flash, and then the air around us flared, simmering slightly, before he rocked us together.

So recently spent the touch of his cock, even through the cotton of our uniforms, sent sparks of pleasure up my spine and I gasped out, hands relocating to his hips.

"Kunsel!" he only laughed. "You bastard, you _know_ how sensitive I am!"

"Exactly." He murmured while leaning closer to me, half straight half curly hair falling into the air between us.

I gaped at him. "You mean to tell me you're actually-" Stars burst before my eyes as Kunsel moved again, deliberately focusing on rubbing against my over sensitized cock. My hands found his shoulders and I let myself fall limp, eyes closed, simply trying to ride the pleasure before he made me completely mindless.

Kunsel pressed his lips to my neck, and I felt him smirk.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Kunsel backed off of me and I managed to open my eyes, witnessing the bronze haired teen pull his pants off, his armour somehow already in a neat pile off to the side.

"I, have wanted you inside for days now, you know." I winced, looking away. "Oh, you don't like the show?" I looked at him, then sincerely wish I hadn't as heat rushed through my body, bringing a flush to my face.

Kunsel laughed softly, pulling my shirt off before wrapping his arms around my shoulders, pressing his lips to my neck. "You always seem so bashful once things get heated between us." He murmured softly, pulling my hand back to press it to his ass. "Yet…once you're inside me, you treat it like a gift you'll never get again." He pulled back, locking amber glowing eyes on my face as I started to gently rub my finger against his entrance. He shuddered slightly as I slipped the tip of my finger just inside, and then pulled it free.

"I guess…I just don't expect anything to last, so I treasure what I get."

_Flashes of sweaty skin on skin, long beautiful silver hair fanned out below me as glowing silver eyes grew wide with pleasure; with the pleasure _I_ gave him while another hovered behind me, the ecstasy all around threefold. Heat encompassing, the solidness inside, being held so tightly, gently, lovingly, soothing words whispered into my ear, with nails biting into my back, pain and pleasure keeping me grounded _here_, away from the swirls of Lifestream that threatened to take my mind away. _

Amber eyes broke the spell my own memories wove as he pulled my hand from his ass, pulling three of my fingers into his mouth. Looks like he forgot, or doesn't want to use lube this time. Finally, when my fingers slipped away, shiny in the dim light and slick with saliva, I put my hand back down, shoving a single finger inside, and Kunsel moaned throatily.

One became two, and then two became three while I worked at making Kunsel start begging. It's happened before.

Too soon the bronze haired teen grew dissatisfied and pulled my hand out of him, grabbing hold of my cock and sinking down before I could brace myself. I moaned softly, letting my hands fall to the floor as Kunsel slowly settled down until he was straddling me again.

I let him control the pace, speed, everything, and Kunsel performed beautifully, slowly working us both up to just a step before orgasm before freezing, both hands locked on my upper arms while I clutched onto his hips, fighting not to move. Sweat soaked hair falling into glowing amber eyes looked down at me as I slowly drew a hand up his back, circling the reddened wound before grasping the nape of his neck.

"Zak-" I moved, free hand grabbing onto his hip as I thrust upward, jerking both our bodies off the ground and Kunsel's voice trailed off in a cry, bodily collapsing onto me. "Oh god." He started to whimper as I grinned softly, rubbing at the nape of his neck. "Oh god, _oh shit-"_ I didn't give him a chance to finish as I thrust up again, feeling Kunsel's bucking cock against my abdomen. I let go of his hip to stroke the hard organ and Kunsel's entire body shuddered.

"You close?" I bucked again Kunsel cried out as I laughed, letting my breath warm the side of his neck. "You're enjoying yourself I know." I loosened the hand against his neck, smoothing the hair down his nape as he continued to let out low moaned whimpers, and then bucked again grinning at Kunsel's cries.

"Fucker." Kunsel managed to spit out, both hands tightening around my arms.

"And you love it." I grinned while bucking again. I could not help but smirk smugly as Kunsel's eyes widened, then slipped shut as he moaned out a curse, cuming hard against our chests.

Then everything tightened around my cock and I gasped out, everything going black as I wrapped both arms around Kunsel's chest, fighting it, fighting it-

"Let go." Kunsel panted out, one hand moving to grab the nape of my neck, forcing me to bare my throat. "It's…okay if you cum with me…you know. It's not ridiculously romantic or anything." His own orgasm tampering off, Kunsel continued to shift, and I gasped harshly as the clenching unclenching tighter and tighter passage suddenly started to _move_-

Heat. Rushing and rushing, and oh it _hurts_ building _building_ like a coil wrapping tighter and tighter-

Snapped. I felt my head hit the wall, mouth going wide even though I didn't have the breath to make a sound. Then it felt like something deep inside _cracked_, and my back arched almost painfully as I was swept away.

Once the world of white faded and I could see clearly again I blinked a bit, finding myself flat on my back, Kunsel still straddling my waist while his hand played with my hair, the other keeping him from collapsing onto my chest.

"Damn, you came _hard_." He breathed, face still flushed but voice even. I rolled my eyes, letting myself lay there limply only breathing. "Okay Zak, you were out for a good minute, and I'm all sticky. Let's hit the showers."

I huffed out a laugh, letting the older teen pull me onto woozy feet.

Kunsel paused before we truly left the gym then pulled me close and I blinked, tilting my head as he looked up into my eyes.

Even just spent when he kissed me – his lips against mine, all slow and soft and emotional like – I felt my blood start to stir. Sometimes I love being a teenager.

Kunsel didn't break the kiss as he started to walk us towards a door, and I didn't bother fighting as Kunsel lead me back into the communal showers, dropping his shirt onto the ground. I let the belt of my pants go and stepped out of them and my boxers in a single step, only letting out a sigh as he moved us both into the same stall, and then spun on one heel to push me farther into the stall while flicking the curtain shut behind us.

My back against the cool tile, I wrapped my arms around Kunsel's shoulders, feeling his arms circle my waist moments later as the water started, turned to nearly as hot as it can get.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Kunsel whispered softly and I snorted, burying my face into his shoulder while letting the water ease the tense feeling radiating from my spine and branching outwards.

"Does it matter if I'm not?" I said, a shudder racing my spine as Kunsel's reached upward, rubbing at the nape of my neck. "It's not like he'll go easy on me, or better yet let me pick a better day." Kunsel smirked at me, lowering his hand to rub at my lower back, and I tilted my head with a sigh, looking down at him. _"Again?"_

"Do you know what you look like wet?" Kunsel shot back, hiking me up until I could wrap my legs around his waist. "Wet and _naked? _How can I not want to?"

Whatever I would have said fled my mind the moment a finger pressed against my entrance, already slick with water it felt like.

Oh shit. This is going to be interesting. No lube makes everything more intense.

Kunsel made sex feel so good it almost hurt. Even when preparing me he had a finger constantly at that one spot while flexing three more inside without even so much as a _hello_.

I grit my teeth against the burn, hands clenched into water soaked blood red curls, fighting back deep moans. Pain and pleasure, pleasure and pain, like a fight while you're staying still…mostly.

Also, fuck I hate it but it's true, once Kunsel got going he doesn't say a word, not a warning not a question or comment, just-

Fingers vanished and the head of his cock replaced them as I felt my back arch, hitting my head on the tiles roughly.

-Just action and pleasurepain_ecstasy_ harsh breathing and hot flesh-

"Fuck, _fuck_…" I clenched my thighs, tightening my hold on him while slowly forcing him deeper inside. Looks like he's either in teasing mood…or-

Kunsel chuckled as he surged forward to finish the thrust and I felt my entire body jerk as I cried out.

-Or he's gonna be rough with me.

Pain and pleasure.

I let out a slow breath, closing my eyes as Kunsel's hands untangled themselves from my hair, gliding down my back to grab my ass, spreading me wider while he took a step forward, sinking even deeper into me as I let out a strangled sound.

One of Kunsel's hands relocated to my lower back while the other sank lower, a single finger caressing where we joined.

I fought my way back to coherency, shooting Kunsel a look. "What the hell… do you think you're about to do?" I spat out, shifting until I could move his bangs from out of his face and then felt my ability to speak flee when he stuck two fingers inside, right along with his cock. Body tensing up faster than I thought possible seconds later I went completely limp gaping up at him, blinking rapidly as I felt the fingers move, unquestioningly going for my prostate.

Stars exploded in my eyes as he moved, bucking his hips back and forward the moment fingers found that spot inside and I shouted, unable to help my eyes rolling back. He shifted us again, putting my ankles over his shoulders.

I didn't know I'm that flexible. Damn. What would he have done if I - my brain stopped working as I let out a choked whimper.

Fingers milking at my prostate, heavy warmth shoving deeper and deeper - the helix inside was back and its coils wrapped through my body from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I could only hold on as Kunsel did his best to fuck me senseless.

Gasping wordlessly, I pulled my hand out of his hair, feeling the strands stick to my skin as if wanting me to stay there, and pressed it against the wall behind me, scratching my nails on the tile as Kunsel suddenly slowed his pace down, pulling his hand free from my ass to clutch my hip again. Lips pressed against the side of my neck as he exhaled slowly, and then sucked in a breath as he thrust into me, hitting my prostate dead on, forcing a scream from my lips.

Kunsel only grinned. Hitting my prostate dead on like a gong, and then on the next thrust sliding away to hit just to the left, or just underneath the bundle of nerves guaranteed to make me cum quickly. Panting harshly, I clenched the hand still buried into blood red curls, pulling Kunsel's face up and latched onto his lips, moaning as he started nipping on my lips.

The hands at my waist shifted, and that's all the warning I had before Kunsel bodily lifted me up, slamming me back down just as he thrust back up. I screamed bloody murder, breaking the kiss to bash my head on the tiles behind me again, but the pain only lasted bare moments as he did it again, this time hitting the place that made my vision go white at the edges. I couldn't get a noise out.

He paused a moment, lifting my legs onto his shoulders then grabbed hold of my ass, forcing me up and down, each slam of his hips drawing more and more of a haze into my sight.

One hand vanished and then suddenly pleasure shot through my body as he actually _spanked_ me, the sound of flesh on flesh and the painful pleasure the hit evoked throwing me into a gut wrenching almost orgasm that had me jerking forward, pressing our foreheads together.

Then, to my ever-loving surprise, the bastard pulled out completely, leaving me gasping eyes wide. Before I could get a sound out he slipped my legs off his shoulders, pressing my knees to my chest while pushing me back against the wall. I blinked rapidly, hand instinctively going for my length, trapped between my legs while our bodies were so close I couldn't even shift to find relief, but his hands found my wrists, then one of his hands held both hands over my head, his free hand gently stroking a pattern on my side.

So close, so fucking close. I writhed in his hold, my own legs locked between us making it impossible to rut against Kunsel's abdomen with my legs keeping my cock from touching anything, unable to speak for the pleasure making my body shake, begging without words.

All I got were lips at my neck, his hair tickling my shoulder. And even that was better than nothing, but not enough.

I can see the ledge all I need is a good _push_, but damnit he's stopped! Even with nothing inside, leaving me feeling empty and gapping wide – like someone had taken a spoon to my insides and scooped them all out – his very _presence_ was tightening the coil tighter and tighter, but I _can't snap it on my own,_ and I moved my hips flexing my arms, tying to get a hand free.

Despite the feel of our erections touching – but not enough no not enough _I can't move! –_ Kunsel stood statue still, erection _pulsing_ against mine. I could feel the heat from it, throbbing angrily but Kunsel didn't move.

Then, after what felt like an agony of waiting, he kissed me, completely taking over while not letting me breathe, head tilted to the side to taste me.

_Ecstasy_, white hot and _painful_ suddenly exploded through my veins and all it took was Kunsel entering me again for the coil to snap.

Falling through a vortex devoid of sound or sight; every nerve and limb on fire and I can't breathe through the kiss, keening into Kunsel's mouth while he let me go, thrusting again once; my arms suddenly freed wrapped around his neck before I could concentrate, pulling us closer – twice; a hand wrapped around my neglected cock, the feel forcing my spine into an arch as I thrust a hand out behind Kunsel's head, the limb shaking – Third; hit the prostate and I screamed as my body seemed to alight in ice cold _agony_pleasurepain_ecstasy_, eyes rolling back.

And everything faded.

~(*)~

15:15

Glowing amber eyes welcomed me back down to earth as I blinked up at him, completely boneless with my nerves still jittery. I was laying on a bench in the locker rooms adjacent to the showers, completely dry and dressed.

…Just how long was I out?

"Well well well, hello there, sleeping beauty." A hand brushed dry hair from my eyes and I blinked up at him, leaning into his hand.

My body felt warm, the hand at my thigh sending tingles of pleasure up my spine that made me wince.

"Getting a backlash?" Kunsel murmured, grinning as I scrunched my face up against the pleasure his very _touch_ created. "Forgot that happens t'ya." I glared at him, closing my eyes as he brushed the back of his hand over my forehead. "I cleaned ya up after ya passed out, and you're dressed in ya back up uniform that was in ya locker. Ya just need to get up so we can get back to the room." I blinked up at him, and when Kunsel only grinned at me sighed, rolling my eyes, and made to stand up.

Somehow, with me completely boneless and _so_ not helping, Kunsel got the armour on my shoulders and waist and started dragging me by one hand through the halls of the building after forcing me to hold a bag with our dirty stuffs in it. Before I could get my brain back online a door was unlocked and the familiar scene of the apartment we shared came into view.

Kunsel grabbed the gym bag from off my back and threw it somewhere in the kitchen, dragging me to my room. I let him do as he pleased; head tilted to the side as he nudged my bedroom door open and shoved me into the room, my ass hitting the bed a moment later.

Then Kunsel grinned, and before I could think about it my ass was in the middle of the bed, about to let myself fall of the other side.

"Kunsel," I started calmly, at least I think it was calmly. "No." he snorted, pulling his helmet off to shake his hair out, left hand reaching up to grab his own locks, pushing his bangs out of his face. I bit my lip, backing up a bit more.

I really don't understand why Kunsel always wore the helmet, because he's a beautiful man, and with mussed hair he looks even better, damnit.

He took another step closer and I had to stop this before it got to the point of no return. Again. "I mean it." I told him while raising a single finger, backing slowly as he started walking towards the bed. "Really, you've already blown me once and then we've fucked twice, you knocked me out for who knows how long-"

"A good thirty minutes actually, that second time." Kunsel butted in cheerfully, dropping the helmet to the ground as he crept closer, one knee on the bed now. "And I plan on knocking you out completely this time."

I gaped at him, unable to move fast enough as Kunsel leapt foreword, landing right over me, hands level with my head, knees at my waist. "This is cruel and unusual punishment." I told him, gritting my teeth as my body twitched from just how close he is to me. His _proximity_ is starting to make feel like my nerves have been hijacked which is really sad. Really, I doubt I'm going to get used to this. It's like my body is sad I didn't get to feel all of the last orgasm because I passed out and is trying to give it to me now.

At least…before Kunsel does.

Crawling forward he simply sat on my waist and I fought back a moan, bucking. "You jus…gonna sit on me?" I managed to get out, and Kunsel smirked.

"Jupp!" he started cheerfully. "That's all ya need." I glared at him, fisting the sheets on my bed. "What? Anything more might bust a few brain cells, and you need those." I grit my teeth, fighting the stars appearing in my sight, and groaned when Kunsel jerked suddenly, blinking down at me.

"Don't do that!" I moaned out, letting my head fall back, but Kunsel only laughed as got off of me then running out of the room, his own door opening with a bang moments later.

Oh shit. What did he think of? I sat up slowly, hearing his bedroom door suddenly slam shut and then Kunsel came back into the room and was on the bed before I could get off of it, flipping me onto my stomach.

"Hey!" I shouted, jerking my head out of the pillow. "No manhandling!"

"Shush. Stop being a baby." He _sat on my back, _reaching for my nightstand, messing with the alarm clock there. "Your match is at 5 pm tomorrow…and lucky you, we both have medical leave tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "And so I get my ass handed to me, while on medical leave." I pouted snaking both hands under my pillow with a sigh. "Great."

Kunsel didn't seem to hear me, continuing to tinker with the alarm clock. "And set for ten." Kunsel put the clock back and twisted around until he was straddling me, idly rubbing at my shoulders.

His touch was soothing as much as jerk worthy, and I fight not to twist in his hold as he slowly worked his way down my back. "That hurts." I told him dryly, and got a smack on the shoulder for the comment.

"Suck it up."

I let out an absentminded hum. "Suck what up?"

Kunsel laughed again. I let out a hiss as the vibrations shot up my back.

Slowly, he started working on my shoulders, strong hands working their way down my back until I was boneless again, and more than half asleep, even with the rays of pleasure making my body shiver.

"You still coherent down there?" Kunsel asked cheerfully and I let out a vague sound in reply that came out in pathetic whiney noise while the bastard _laughed_, shifting until he had both hands on top of my ass. It took me a second to realize he was messing with my butt, and I turned, looking at him blearily.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kunsel sniggered for a few seconds, shifting until he was straddling my knees. "This." and then let all his weight fall on his hands, forcing my body, and – my cock – farther into the mattress. I let out a furious hiss into the pillow then grabbed it, smacking him over the head with the ball of fluff. Wish I had a brick in this thing now or _something _relatively painful when hit with. Maybe I should hide all my Materia in here so I can use it as a weapon!

"Stop that!"

Kunsel laughed again but got off of me, and then didn't let me roll over. I turned my head to glare at him, but the look came out as bewildered when he pulled my pants down.

"What. In. the. _Hell?_ _Kunsel!"_

A finger stroked my entrance and I tensed, shuddering.

"This might be slightly intense." Kunsel told me cheerfully. I glared at him, letting my eyes slip shut with a wince as he slowly pushed one finger back inside. He kept at that for what felt like an eternity, gently loosening me back up without sending me overboard. Yet.

I get the feeling that's part of it.

When he finally pulled his finger out, and suck something else back in there.

I blinked, turning to look at him as he tied what felt like a string around my thigh. "Kunsel…what was that?" he hummed, flipping me back over while pulling my pants off completely. And now I'm worried. There are a lot of things he could stick up in there that will make this really suck for me. Really really suck.

"You'll find out in a second." Kunsel started and I scowled at him, pouting at his cheerful expression. "No really, you will."

He grinned down at me and pulled something out of his pocket, what looked like a mini remote. I blinked, then started to creep back, very concerned at the contemplative look Kunsel was giving that thing.

Finally, his grin turning into a smirk and he pressed a button, and with that, my thought process just _flew_ out of the goddamned window as my entire body started writhing where I lay. Less than a second later Kunsel had me in his arms, my ass in his lap, and everything fell down the wayside.

Whatever the hell it was he put in me I really don't care anymore because it's _vibrating_. Whimpered gasps and moans escaped my throat while I fought to curl inward, eyes wide while Kunsel began to stroke my cock gently, other hand gripping my wrist hard enough to bruise.

Too much. It was all too much spikes of sensation _everywhere;_ his touches more than I can take, everything was too hot, I can barely breath, barely see though the sheer focus he had on me. Using my free hand, I slowly let it fall behind my back, finally gathering enough awareness that whatever the hell he put in me, no matter just how good it feels, it needs to go!

I managed to touch the string Kunsel had tied around my thigh, barely shifting the thing really, and felt my body jerk while I threw my head back, gasping at the spike in pleasure. Damnit, if just shifting it did _that_…

Kunsel sniggered into my throat and started to lick slowly at my neck, leaving me choking on the mewled whimpers that tried to escape my throat.

Once again, he's made me speechless. Damnit. He'll gloat about it later for sure; he's won that battle but he hasn't won the war, he hasn't gotten me to the mindless-limp-fish-fuck-me stage _just_ yet. Thank Shiva. I took full advantage of that, lifting my hips off of his lap just enough to make a grab for the string again, this time giving it good yank.

Bad idea.

Terrible, horrible idea.

I had thought I could use that old band aid trick. You know? Rip it off fast and the hurt is a sharp sting versus the agonizing pull off-all-slow thing?

I should have known better.

Just touching the string had me gasping with the pleasure, and yanking it quadrupled my reaction.

Because this time I managed to get it close to my prostate.

Kunsel grabbed the back of my head, forcing me to look down at him while he smirked up at me, ducking his head down to nip at my neck while I stared at his head mindlessly, fighting against the white at the edges of my vision.

Black was following the white and I let my neck go limp, gasping for breath, my fingers still clutching onto the string that started the damn problem.

I felt myself buck and Kunsel held me closer to his chest, grabbing my arms before I somehow managed to pull the thing out.

It felt so _good_, _too_ good. And I've been spent three times already after Kunsel tortured the fuck out of me, I know it'll take some time for my body to be able to respond to the stimulus, even with this thing inside making it hard to breathe. Everything inside was screaming and shuddering, but there was no coil, nothing tightening up ready to snap, just pleasure on pleasure on pleasure on pleasure, all building up into agonizing ecstasy_._

Kunsel was chuckling now as he gently switched us around until instead of just sitting sideways in his lap I was straddling him while he fought to keep me upright, both of his hands clamped on my wrists. I was screaming yet couldn't make a sound, eyes wide but I can't focus, can't see.

The thing alone would have me writhing but that damned _sensitivity_ I get whenever I cum too many times was making my vision blur, all I could hear was my harsh panting and my heartbeat. Kunsel was like a force of energy all around me, I can't get away from it, it all feels too good, I, I can't breathe.

I felt my eyes pop, and tried to suck in a breath but Kunsel was there before I could get all the air in, lips locked at my neck, nipping and lapping at that one spot that would have rendered me breathless anyway. I choked, feeling myself go limp, and Kunsel let me drop, falling forward with me while still latched onto my neck.

From knee to chest we were touching and if I even had a proper boner right now, I know I'd be rendered unconscious from the sheer electricity I can feel racing down my body.

Finally, _finally_, something responded, but it wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

I could always feel the difference inside once I had first taken the Test Shot. It was like a pool of energy deep inside that slowly grew larger and larger, and surged whenever something jolted it, like now.

And I could feel a Rut coming.

The Mako's burn was quickly rising up my spine, and I knew my eyes had begun to glow by the grin Kunsel sent my way. He slowly shifted, raising himself off of me while I felt everything start to slow. I let my head fall to the side and grinned, sighing while Kunsel sat on my waist.

Slowly, I got both hands underneath me and sat up, grinning at Kunsel, who paused, unconsciously tilting his head.

"Uh…Zak, you're eyes are green." I nodded, and then smiled, and amber eyes went wide. It didn't seem to reassure my lover, because he blinked at me.

"Mako Rut." I informed him with a grin and he swore. "Oh, don't worry; I doubt I'm going to go mindless. This time."

Kunsel blinked at me, and from the look on his face, I think he really doesn't believe me. "…You're talking. Coherently." He noted, and I laughed, quickly flipping us over.

"I do that."

Kunsel made no move to flip us back over and I pouted, carding one hand through bronzed hair. "Not when I actually fuck you speechless." He shot back and I grinned, shifting slightly.

"But we haven't actually fucked yet. At least, not since the last time…" I let my voice trail off and Kunsel laughed at me. "Let's fix that!"

He blanched at me, instantly realizing just the idea I had, but before he could actually refuse, I pounced, leaning down while sliding my tongue into his mouth.

From the start of our little fuckfest in the gym when he gave me that blowjob, even if it seemed as if I as in control, I wasn't, not really. Kunsel knows exactly what to do to get the results he wants, and if he wanted to be fucked, he got fucked.

Not that I'm complaining.

Now I'm turning the tables. The Mako burning in me refused to just settle with me on my back, no matter just how fun that is. Pulling away from Kunsel's mouth with a pop I pulled his zipper down, opening his pants enough to get at his cock.

Without waiting for him to respond I grabbed onto the head of his cock and shifted forward, gently rubbing it against my entrance. "This might just be slightly intense." I told him with a smirk and sunk down, grinning widely as Kunsel's eyes flew wide. Then I couldn't be bothered to watch him react as the pleasure/pain the Mako had deadened came back twofold with the increase of stimulus and I threw my head back, eyes rolling. I could hear Kunsel's low growls and whimpers, his hands were locked around my waist, everything was white-

Kunsel finally let out a snarl and bucked, and I screamed feeling as if my brain just _exploded_, shuddering while Kunsel sat up, locking us together while rocking, his own cries muffled into my chest while I stared sightlessly at the bed's headboard, gasping soundlessly.

The coil was back, twisted so tightly it seemed like a straight line wrapping my body round and round. I wrapped my arms around Kunsel's neck keening, make it stop make it stop-

Agony. Excruciating bliss.

Sharp snarls echoing through the air with a high sound, going on and on and-

Bruising grip on my sides, teeth at my neck. Sharper and sharper-

Almost there.

Everything is white, there's a _roaring_ in my ears-

* * *

[Edit 4/7/2011] For people reading this again (If you are, I love you) I've split the original chapter into two sections, so chapter one and two, you know. Other than the odd edit here and there, at least.)

-For the people who actually read everything they see, did you actually read this message twice? XD-


	2. Chapter 2

Now then. I was..._advised_...about the length of the first ZA Chap. orginally it was 27 thall words, which 'parently was a bit much. ;3 so I split the original chap one into two, so now people who've already read this prior to 4/7/2011, you'se'all know what's going on already, though I always am editing my chapters. So, reread, enjoy, or no care, Momo no mind.

though, you might want to at least reread this one, cause chap three comes~

Repeat from chap one:

_Nevertheless, info you're gonna wanna know:_

_ The other language Zak speaks is Romanian. There is a translation for everything he says after the sentence. Unless it's obvious. Hopefully obvious to me is obvious to you._

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII (pre-Crisis Core)  
**Pairings:** So, smart people have seen probebe hints of three pairings so far, can you guess'em?  
**Warnings:** I am in the process of making the list so I can put it in a post all it's on, and edit it as needed.  
**Rating:** Hard NC-17 - R  
** Series summary: **How FFVII would have happened if left in my hands. Muse: Crisis Core

**Zakattack Summary: **six months into being a SOLDIER Third Class, Zackary Fair learns the hard way that nothing really comes easy.

[Edit 4/7/2011] For people reading this again (If you are, I love you) I've split the original chapter into two sections, so chapter one and two, you know. Other than the odd edit here and there, at least.)

* * *

November sixteenth

10:00 hours

I jerked awake and blinked slowly, staring at the ceiling.

I…_hurt_.

Like…almost as bad as the ache I had after sleeping with the two Generals…but not so _Mako_ burning as is my _ass_ is burning…great. What did I do this time?

BEEP

I jerked, rolling over onto my elbow to glare at the alarm clock, and then stifled a whimper as a sharp bolt of…something, shot up my back, startling me enough that I fell back onto my back.

Oohh, Crap. That hurt and felt good at the same damn time!

BEEP

Sighing with a quick mutter, I started to roll over again, getting onto my hands and knees when a sharp bolt suddenly shot up my spine and I felt the MP Aura of Samson, our neighbor to the right, flare with the scent of a **_Poison_** Materia.

It…also feels really weak.

It…it's power doesn't feel deep enough to be able to hit anything stronger than a **_Bio2 _**…most be one of those fake…er _artificial _ones ShinRa made.

Stupid company trying to create something that takes decades in the grown to create properly. Can ShinRa do anything right? Materia that can only use one spell, versus Materia with up to three, even four spells. Which sounds better? Lazy asses.

Then again…here's another question.

…Why is Samson playing with a **_Poison_** Materia in his apartment?

BEEP BEEP

Meh. It doesn't concern me. I could go visit him and see what…the…hell?

Wait, waitwaitwait, brain, stop, _rewind_.

BEEP BEEP

Did I just identify, down to its _authenticity_, the Materia someone is casting with _three rooms away?_

BEEP BEEP

I can't believe this.

BEEP BEEP

I mean sure, this isn't the first time I've been fucked unconscious; and I know my senses become very sharp the few days afterward, but…

Three rooms away.

Yea, I already had Samson's MP Aura memorized but…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Nevermind that, why in the hell can I feel the guys three walls, over forty feet away _playing_ with Materia?

And I mean, guys. More than just Samson. I don' know the other two, but I can sense their Materia.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

One has a **_Sleep_**, a second has **_Esuna_**, and Samson has a **_Poison_**. Well, at least that makes me feel better they have an **_Esuna_**. Even if that one is weak too.

That's when the door decided to open.

"Come on Zak, wake up." Kunsel, voice warm and well sated with a hint of amusement.

Just for that, I'm soo not getting up.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"It's already ten; you have your match in a few hours. If you're late, you automatically loose, remember?"

I am NOT getting up.

Kunsel's Aura, the physical air around him that was saturated by his unconscious MP use flared in his annoyance, and I couldn't fight back a moan when the scent of his Aura blew through the air. Gods at times like this I feel like such a whore!

And now his Aura is shimmering in amusement. Great.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Just what have you done to me?" I grumbled while I turned over to glare at him, snarling when Kunsel only cheesed at me.

I just know I'll probably konk out once I leave the apartment.

A hand ghosted down my back and the scent of Kunsel's Aura sent a shiver down my spine.

"I think you over did it." I mumbled, hiding my face in the pillow. It smells good. Like Kunsel and me and…fuck… yea that. Sex.

Specifically us and sex.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"It will help." He started softly, and finally hit the alarm clock. "Remember the first time this happened, and you managed to mentally catalog all the Third Class's Auras? Now you can finish the set, and get a lock on this Moltervoi." I shifted slightly, looking at him with one eye.

"You think this won't be the first time."

He frowned, but nodded, and I huffed out a sigh, crawling towards the end of the bed. Dunno why in my sleep I always end up on the side of the bed that's against the wall…

"Okay, okay, fine. I'm getting up."

He backed up while I sat up with my feet dangling off the edge, blinking at the tingles racing up and down my spine.

"Damnit. Well know I know I'm a Materia Radar."

Kunsel raised a single eyebrow.

"Samson and two others are using **_Poison_**, **_Sleep_**, and **_Esuna_** in his room." I shot Kunsel a look. "If I can sense all the Materia being practiced in the Third's Floor once I leave our apartment, I'm going to hit you." I told him dryly, standing up with a stretch. "Just thought you'd want to know."

Gods my skin feels so tight. And _sticky_. Eewww~

Kunsel snorted, watching me wearily and I shot him a look.

"What?"

He blinked at me, amber eyes flashing once before he looked up. "You smell good."

"…And?"

Kunsel blinked again, looking down this time. "And you smell _good_." I raised an eyebrow. I smell good? Good enough he can't simply ignore it?

What does my smell, after all that sex and then sleeping with the leftovers of said sex make me…sex…Mako Rut…_ooohhh_.

Well, shit fuckface.

"Kunsel. You need to go outside for a good a half an'hour, and get the smell out of your nose. Have you bathed yet today?"

My pheromones. From the Mako Rut I briefly experienced, it must have changed my scent to draw other SOLDIER's here to me; like that time I was with Genesis...Shit. He's probably slightly immune, but obviously not completely mentally strong enough to keep himself from reacting.

Kunsel nodded faintly, and I pointed toward my door.

"Out."

Kunsel started out the door, then paused turning his head to gaze at me. "You'll need to air this room out too."

I nodded to him, waving a hand towards the door, and he stuck his tongue out at me.

Five minutes soaking should get the scent out of my pores…here's to hoping I don't get jumped when I leave my room.

~(*)~

12:00 hours

When I finally deemed myself clean enough to not get jumped I left the bathroom attached to my bedroom and pulled the window open. I should open the windows in the balcony to get the air moving…unless Kunsel has already did it, and is there right now.

I turned towards our balcony, cupping my mouth_. "Kunsel!"_ There was a grunt, and a _yep_ from the balcony. "You thinking with the bigger head again?"

Kunsel actually had to think about it, and then snarled, "Asshole!" I chuckled, opening my door. After a few moments, I took a few steps out, and ducked my head around the corner. Kunsel was sitting in the very back of the balcony, so just peaking isn't gonna let me see him…no fun.

"Still thinking?" I said cheerfully.

Kunsel growled this time, but didn't leave the balcony.

I grinned to myself. "Guess not. Think you can see me and not jump me?"

Kunsel let out a muted snarl. "Don't tempt me!"

I laughed. "Looking out the window?"

"Should I be?" Kunsel shot back, and hummed an affirmative.

"Need to find my bangle…"

"It's in the Materia room. Duh."

"And I need to be able to leave my room to get there…or are you forgetting you can see everything in the kitchen from the balcony?"

"Oh…right."

I snorted. "Yea, right. Unless you want me to gamble and see if I get jumped?"

"Shut up asshole. Okay, I'm sitting on the couch."

I laughed again, darting out of my room and into the kitchen. Standing in front of the refrigerator, I grabbed onto its right side and pushed, revealing a door behind it. A genius thought on my part, to hide the Materia I found while on my own. I don't care if _Natural Materia,_ that should be turned into the Science Department whenever it's found because they need to study it because it's rare; it's mine. Before I came to ShinRa. They never made me sign away my belongings.

I turned to the left of the room, my side of the hidden closet, and grabbed my bangle. My **_Lightning_** lit up, and I gently rubbed it with my thumb.

**RageSorrowPain**

_  
?_

I gasped harshly, eyes wide as I dropped my bangle, falling to the ground moments later.

"Zak?"

I blinked and fought back sudden tears, resisting the urge to vomit.

"Zak!"

Kunsel's arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I turned towards him, burying my head into his chest. "Are…you crying?" The SOLDIER started incredulously and I swallowed.

"Shut up."

He merely blinked at me. "What the hell just happened?"

I shook my head, and fought back a sob, clutching my hair. "I…touched the Materia, and then all I could hear was screaming."

Kunsel turned me around and looked me in the eye, one of his eyebrows raised. "Are you telling me you could hear a Materia _screaming?"_

"I doubt it was the Materia itself." I mumbled, and Kunsel shook me.

"So you heard what? Something screaming?"

I rolled my eyes, and raised a hand to wipe at my face. "I dunno. I guess."

"You're not helping." Kunsel muttered back and I shrugged.

"I was supposed to?"

Kunsel rolled his eyes. I shook my head again, pressing my fingers against my ears. The voice…it was…from inside…my head?

"_Pins forced in deep never leaving never leaving." _I whispered, and Kunsel blinked at me. "The screaming. It…she? She was saying something…can't remember it all." I looked back down at the Materia. "I shouldn't touch it again."

Even though I wasn't looking at Kunsel, I can imagine the eyeroll that came with his sarcastic drawl. "Duh."

"But then…what am I going to fight Moltervoi with? Sword to sword is suicidal."

"…Can you use the ShinRa issue Materia?"

I winced. "Do I want to find out?"

"Either that or get your ass handed to you one cheek at a time."

I shot my boyfriend a look and Kunsel merely cheesed at me. It's not fair he can get away with that.

I sighed, stood up, and turned back to the shelves lining the walls of our Materia room. "What should I use?"

"Well. I heard from the grapevine that Moltervoi is fond of elemental attacks. If he can't knock you out at least."

"So, Fire and Ice." He'd probably have **_Fire3_** and **_Ice3_**, so I should use an **_Elemental_** combo to save my ass from one of them…if necessary, I can always switch them around. Kunsel grabbed the **_Elemental_** before I could touch it, and I shot him a smile.

"He's a Second Class." Kunsel started up again. "So everything about him in stats is better."

"How to shorten the gap…**_Haste_**? **_Haste_** would be fun."

Kunsel snorted. "Yes, of course you'd think **_Haste_** is fun."

I pouted at him, trying to blink away the spots in my eyes. "Yes I do! And it is. Run around people and they don't know you're there until the wind catches up with me, stopping right in front of them and they jump back after I scream BOO in there ear… you know, fun Cadet times."

Kunsel rolled his eyes at me, and I stood up, grabbing onto the **_Haste_** that we got from a Third who recently was promoted to Second. His **_Haste_** is mastered, so he gave us the baby.

It flashed in my hand, but no voice started screaming, and I sighed in relief. "Problem solved." I grabbed an empty Bangle – a ShinRa Alpha – and after Kunsel slipped the **_Elemental_** in there, I started loading it with Materia.

**_Elemental_** connected to **_Ice_**

**_MBarrier_**, **_Haste_**

**_Sense_**? Yea, **_Sense_**, connected to…Oh! I have a **_Toad;_** _so_ bringing it!

I looked at the Bangle then slipped it on, humming with the Materia warmed against my skin.

These, plus the **_Cure2_** in my broadsword should do nicely~

Kunsel shot me a look and I nodded, grinning. "Let's get going, shall we?"

~(*)~

16:96 hours

Moltervoi was already there by the time I walked through the doors. I tilted my head, raising an eyebrow while watching the Second Class argue with a large group of Thirds. Angry Aura's were flaring all about the room, different colors mixing and overlapping.

I really wonder why some Aura's mix, while others overlap, and then some don't even like touching. Eh, a question for another day, I guess.

"I really don't get what this fight is for, _Qurgie_." A red haired Third said with a twitch of his head and a flick of his wrist that screamed -_flaming gay_-, before he placed both hands on his hips. He flared a nice fuchsia color and I snorted. Aura's always match their owner so well… "Zak is the best of us. You really are going to get your ass kicked."

"Shut, _up." _Moltervoi sounded like he was talking through clenched teeth. Kunsel let the doors close behind us and the entire gym seemed to pause, turning this way while Kunsel quickly slunk out of the doorway.

I smirked. "Heya." I said to the crowd at large, throwing both arms behind my head. "What's everyone still here for?"

"To watch." The red head started, rolling his eyes while his aura flared again. "Duh."

I snorted. "You wanna get hit by something? Is that it?" I said, smirk still plastered in place. It's probably not nice of me to smirk at people who are here for…moral support? But I can't help it. Like contagious laughter. The colors I could literally see floating about the room didn't help. Makes me feel like I should be high off of something, or drunk off of my ass.

Damn Kunsel.

"Stop chatting and get your ass in the ring Fair." Moltervoi shouted at me and I pouted, turning to glare at frog face. He shot a sneer back.

"Jeeze." I said, scratching the back of my head. "No need to be so mean." The moment I was inside the large circle of red tape a dagger was in the air, aimed for my head.

I tilted my head; turning slight to let the dagger sail past, – wow, it's colored a nice marshy green and brown, that color diarrhea normally gets, ick – and then shot Moltervoi a look. The spell the colors told me was equip in the blade, as far as I could tell from its scent, was the standard **_Confuse_**.

Evil bastard.

Why does he have a dagger anyway? Since when do SOLDIER's carry daggers?

It does sound like a good idea, actually.

"Did you say start?" I asked him dryly, idly undoing the lines of magic by my ear before the **_Confuse_** could actually scramble me a bit, while Moltervoi smirked.

"Did I have to?"

I pouted again, lowering my hands. "You aren't a very nice person, are you?" Moltervoi suddenly just about vanished; running near fast enough for me to lose sight of him. I turned slightly, watching his blur appear behind me, to whisper into my ear.

"When did you figure that out?"

Before he could move, I jerked my elbow back into his gut and the moment I felt my attack connect, dropped down into a crouch, spinning with a foot outstretched to knock his feet from under him. As his body fell to the ground with a crash I could have swore created a mini earthquake, I straightened back up and lifted a foot, thrusting it down into the Second's stomach. He grunted and I rested my arm on the leg, slowly forcing my weight on him.

"When you tried to hit me with **_Confuse_** when you threw the dagger at me." I told him impishly, grinning as he grabbed my foot with both hands, throwing me off him and into the air. Jumping off of his palm the moment he jerked both arms forward, I used his hands as a virtual spring board, jumping farther into the air with a flip and drew my sword, swinging it once as I landed on both feet, and then crouched down to press my other hand to the ground, sword held reverse behind my back.

"Oh well; let's have some fun!"

~(*)~

"For the love of - _STOP RUNNING AROUND!"_

I laughed, ducking under another swing and caught the other with my blade, – and damnit all these blasted bolts of pain flashing up and down my arm getting harder and harder to ignore – letting it slide down its edge and off to the side, planting a foot in the Second's abdomen for the trouble. "What - and actually let you _hit_ me?" I threw back, grinned as I flipped away from another swipe that could easily lop my head off. "What's the fun in that?"

The first five minutes of the battle was completely one sided; while I learned his habits and studied his swordplay he did his best to beat the shit out of me. Using his superior speed Moltervoi managed to get right in my face again before I could blink, sword swinging for my throat. Again.

Last time I parried it and he head butted me hard enough for me to see stars; so this time I ducked - only to see the foot moments later.

What's worse, his forehead or his feet? Well…let's find out.

Then the hit connected.

…His feet are worse.

The stars came back – we're becoming such nice friends them and I, these pretty pretty stars – but my head was hard enough that even as I flew upward I had the wherewithal that I could control my decent and did so, flipping in the air enough to land on the ground at a crouch, spitting out a wad of blood to the side while tonguing my teeth.

Ima need to cast a **_Cure_** on my jaw to make sure I don't lose any...but, but, but, but Analysis Complete~

"Done." I said softly as I stood, grinning. I could already feel bruises rising on my skin and winced. I need to finish this, before they tighten up and make moving troublesome.

I also now know just what I need to do to beat him. His highest attributes are his strength and speed…but on the flipside his speed – for some odd reason – wasn't three times, or even twice mine own, like I thought Seconds to be. If I just speed up…don't even need physical strength – and my arm as it is makes that worthless anyway – Materia would be enough for this one.

Pain flared in my back and I toppled forward head over heels, and I fought to stop before I rolled out of the circle, fighting a wince.

One moment of not paying attention and I paid for it. Bastard came up from behind and kneed me. I put a hand on my smarting back and looked up just in time to see a fist flying towards my face, and then all I could think after was _ooww_.

After my flippy floppy roll away – in the other direction from the circle's edge, thank Odin – I blinked blearily, looking up at the body I had run into. Well. Someone's standing in the circle? "Oh, hi." I grinned dazedly, and Kunsel smirked.

"Hi." He nodded back; grinning while pointing up and I looked up into the air, and frowned blinking rapidly to get my eyes to focus on the blob hanging in the air. A large block of ice was forming above our heads, growing larger and larger was I watched, raising an eyebrow.

Huh. He can't form attacks very quickly, can he?

Nevertheless…

"Oh, _shit_, that thing is _huge._"

Kunsel cackled. "That's what _he_ said, love." He crooned and then jumped back as it came down, and I felt the **_Elemental_** at my bangle warm, absorbing the attack.

I continued to sit on the ground, blinking dazedly while the **_Ice_** around me shattered, disintegrating in the air around me. "This is no not the time for he said she said jokes Kunsel! Bad timing!" Kunsel only laughed at me.

The Second seemed to simply stand there and panted for a moment before he stood tall, free hand curling into claws as he turned slightly, pointing to me with the hand clenching his sword as I stood back up, fighting not to stumble.

I had one moment to see flames the color of his aura curling around his free hand before they burst into actuality, and I fell to one knee, throwing both arms up over my face, junior buster over my shoulder as I cast **_MBarrier_**.

Then the **_Fire3_** hit. Guess he likes _Fire_ more, that almost came to fast for me to sense it coming. Even sensitive to everything like I am now.

I gasped, watching my **_MBarrier_** flash brightly as the spell connected, the very force of the spell hitting and shattering the shield, throwing me off of my feet and into the air.

I flipped, landing at a crouch, one hand keeping my balance with the Junior Buster up just in case, but Frog Face was motionless, diarrhea colored fire still coiled in his hand.

And there was a circle of light on the ground, images of fire coiling around until they connected at his feet. I fought not to stare at it as I stumbled back upright.

Is that…a _Spell Matrix?_

_"One thing not known by many past the most well learned scholars is the Spell Matrix. When casting a spell using Materia – be it manufactured or Natural – as you tap into the Materia, you also tap into the Planet itself. To those Sensitive to the Planet, under the caster's feet a Spell Matrix will appear. A Spell Matrix, though we only have evidence of one man being able to see it, was described as a circle of light, the circle glowing with images related to the caster, and the spell, more complicated depending on the spell cast._

_"Those who continue to see the Matrixes will be able to guess the spell their opponent will cast by a glance at the Matrix. But, very few have ever managed to see the Spell Matrix, and of the three documented, only one was a SOLDIER. General Tempest, one of the first SOLDIER before the rise of the SOLDIER Three." _

But how-why am I able to _see_ it? If the only SOLDIER was _Tempest_ – freaking Sephiroth's _teacher _when the General was only a teenager–then…why me?

Moltervoi jerked slightly and I forced my attention back to him, panting. Even with the defensive spell I was fighting not to sway from side to side while I widened my stance to keep my balance. There's no point in using **_Cure2_** until I can barely stand. I don't have enough stamina to waste MP. I need to play this smart.

"Why haven't you healed yourself yet?" Frog Face started.

I frowned, tilting my head. Why ask me that?

"He is the best of us, Moltervoi!" A Third shouted out, not the red head. I didn't bother turning to see just who was kissing ass this time. "Did you think we said that lightly?" Moltervoi seemed to physically stop himself from attacking the other third, and straitened up.

"It isn't needed just yet." I said to answer his question, holding my left hand out, two fingers pointing to the ground, letting my own Aura, a pretty silvery blue sadly – everything about me is just so _pretty_ – coil around my fingers. "Though, I guess I can play with this now, since you've thrown Materia into the fight." Flexing my left bicep, I felt my bangle fall into my hand, and raised it, grinning as my Aura slipped into the Materia, making it flash.

I cast **_Haste_** on myself, and heard Kunsel laughing as I darted forward, ducking under Frog face's left arm to hold a hand inches from his chest.

**_Sense_**

_1594 of 3010 HP _

Ooo I did some good damage even if I was getting my ass kicked.

_396 of 500 MP _

Then that _was_ an **_Ice3_** he dropped on my head. Great.

_Immune to **Silence**, **Sleep**, **Poison**..._

I read the stats as they rolled by, ducking under the blade and rolled back.

This list is missing **_Darkness_** and **_Toad_**.

I grinned, flipping my bangle around until my **_Toad_** Materia rested in the palm of my hand.

Why no one believes me when I tell them stories about Touch Me's, I'll never know. Though, I never thought to show them like _this_…

Frog face – such an appropriate name now! – ran for me, and I ducked under the attack, pressing a hand to his chest while casting **_Toad_**_._

Frog face's face seemed to distort, and then he shrunk. I backed a step, watching Mr. Froggy jerk about as he croaked in confusion.

The crowd was silent as I slipped the bangle back up my arm. "What?" I started, planting both hands on my hips. "I _told_ you guys about the Touch Me frogs. Did ya'll think I was actually _lying?"_

Kunsel started laughing again. Hard. Tears pouring down his face as he hunched over, barely able to keep on both feet, stomping too.

"Hey!" I turned. Ascrost, flanked by another Second, were walking into the area left cleared for the duel. "Change him back!" I rolled my eyes, before watching their feet, keeping my awareness locked on Moltervoi, just in case he has the cure. They put one toe over the line and I win by default.

"He hasn't lost yet. He can still attack like that. It's…not as _effective_, believe me, but he still can."

The third Second didn't seem to care as he tossed a **_Dispel_** out. I watched the spell hit the frogie, the little green thing starting to jump up and down as the spell did absolutely nothing. The Second blinked, and I cheesed at him, raising a finger.

"One, **_Dispel_** doesn't work on **_Toad_**; you should know that from Materia Class." I lifted a second finger, morbidly amused at the Second's reddening face. "-and Two, you seem to forget this is an actual _duel_." I started, casting a quick **_Cure2_** on myself, feeling perkier for it. Artificial energy like the stuff given with a **_Cure_** or Potions always make me hyper…I bounced on a heel. "The results are posted for all of ShinRa to see, and are placed on our permanent records. Do you want your friend to lose because you stepped in and broke the only rule we placed?"

Grey eyes flashed as lighting danced between his hands - and I saw the circle at his feet, bright blue with energy racing up from the ground to curl lightly around his legs - and I recast **_MBarrier_** on myself, bracing for an attack.

My instincts didn't fail me. The circle at his feet flashed once, and then I saw the **_Bolt_** escape his hands.

That **_Bolt_** I sidestepped with a frown, letting the strands that connected the **_MBarrier_** to me dance around my fingertips. The man's face twisted and I directed the shield to move a bit, hovering above my head and before my chest. And then ducked into a half split as another **_Bolt_** tried to zap my chest. I rolled to the side and then stopped, pressing a hand to the floor, keeping myself at a low crouch.

Frog face has lost the duel now. The little froggie was hopping up and down angrily and I absentmindedly cast a **_Toad _**on him – at bolt face's feet the circle flashed again, the leeches of light around his ankles growing even larger – and panicked I leaped to the side into a roll, barely getting out of the spell range of another spell, **_Bolt2_**.

Great. He's upping the level with each attack…I doubt I will be able to dodge the level three spell. It's odd though. Does he have a Natural Materia, or does he have an artificial **_Bolt_**, **_Bolt2_** _and_ **_Bolt3_** equipped?

"You've lost." I told him dryly as the man regained his true shape. Moltervoi was glaring fiercely, but at me, not his friends who lost it for him. I rolled my eyes, looking at him with a frown. "Why do you-"

The Circle changed again; lightning growing large enough that it covered my sight of the bolt-bastard as it shot through the air into a ball hovering above his head.

…It's pretty. I shouldn't call him bolt face, bolt is a beautiful-

Then everything went bright blue.

Pain.

The bright light of the **_MBarrier_** flashed around me the moment the spell hit, but even with the spell to protect me, everything went numb before the pain struck, **hard**.

**_Bolt3_**, faster than my eyes could see even with my sensitivity _and_ **_Haste_**, had hit me right between the shoulder blades, and I cried out as the delayed pain suddenly shot through my body, using my spine as a conductor. It didn't take long for my entire body to go limp.

My face hit the ground moments later.

Heh. Ow. Hehe.

"Zak!" Kunsel, at my side before I could regain control of myself. He grabbed onto my shoulders, and started to pull me upwards, cursing though my hysterical giggling when I couldn't get my arms underneath me to help. "Shit, that took a lot out of ya."

No, really? I just can't move…I think that would have knocked me out without the magical barrier! Kunsel let out a muted curse as the energy of MP scattered through the air again.

People were moving, their feet loud and echoing on the ground as they shifted, and I let myself relax.

I like being down here. Unless someone is trying to kill me then I can't be hit by misfire.

A **_Cure3_** washed over my skin, and I finally managed to get an arm under me, opening my eyes.

Only to find a virtual wall of Thirds between me, Kunsel, and the three Seconds. I blinked.

No one said anything as Ascrost helped Frog face onto his feet, all three of them glowering.

I blinked again. "What the hell is going on?" Kunsel pulled me onto my feet, and I swayed a bit, nerves still jerky like, the **_Cure3_** still working on the nerve damage by the feel of it. Even with the **_Cure3_**, my back was awash with pain. Tomorrow is going to suck…

"Moltervoi tried to finish the fight a second time."

I blinked, watching Moltervoi scramble back to his feet, glaring at the Thirds between us. His lip was blooded now, nose a nice red color, and he was staring furiously at a blond I know from my Materia class…Adamn is his name? Moltervoi raised a hand, and three Third's cast **_MBarrier_** at the same time overlapping the spells right as a plume of fire erupted from his hand. I glanced down at his feet, not surprised to see the circle's coil tighter than I saw before, the licks of fire flashing bright white and blue.

**_Fire3. _**He's not playing around, shooting that at us.

I blinked a bit, watching the Second's pale face. "He'd already lost." I stated numbly, watching the fire flicker out after a few moments of battering the spells. The three thirds were sweaty and shaky by the time it dissipated, and others stepped in to take their place as Moltervoi looked about to cast another. "The moment someone else stepped in on his behalf, he lost. That was the only rule, one on one."

"So basically he wanted you dead." A Third behind us said lowly, sounding pissed. "Asshole _Qurgie_." I snorted, and then lost my balance, cursing faintly as Kunsel had to help me from smashing my face into the ground.

The Second who had shot me with the **_Bolt_** spells pressed the back of his hands against Ascrost and Moltervoi's chest's and then pushed them back, all three of them leaving without another word. I just watched, blinking.

…They're going to plan something else for me to deal with. And it won't be pretty.

~(*)~

"Are you okay, Zak?" A Third class – one of the one's huddled around us in a circle of 'we're concerned but don't wanna touch ya' – asked hesitantly.

I sighed, shooting him a look, but didn't bother saying a word, letting Kunsel drag me back to our apartment.

"Hey, guys." Kunsel said after we got to about three fourths of the way there. "I think we're good. You all can get back to what you're supposed to be doing, now." Most nodded, including the idiot with the question, and soon only I, Kunsel, and one other, the blond from before, were left.

"Enzo Adamn." he introduced himself, with a short nod. "I have no more lessons today, so I decided to help you out if you need it."

I raised an eyebrow, and the Third raised his hands. "Help us out?" I repeated giving him a look.

Adamn laughed softly. "You do know that just about every Third admires you, right?"

I snorted, and Adamn rolled green eyes.

"Either that, or hates your guts." He amended. "I'm neither. I think you're talented and you seem like a pretty cool guy, but I don't know you. So why not help you out when I actually can?"

I rolled my eyes, letting my head fall forward again. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Adamn paused for a moment, before I heard him sigh. "If it's enough, just by being your friend." I froze, and Kunsel nearly jerked me off my feet while propping me up against the wall, turning to look at Adamn himself, amber eyes alight with curiosity.

"How can we believe you?"

The blond shrugged at that, leveling calm green eyes on the both of us. "Watch me. Don't let me get to close until you know you can." He smiled then and I felt Kunsel stiffen. Yea, this guy is really cute when he smiles, but then the smile dropped off of Adamn's face as he frowned, looking over Kunsel's shoulder.

"So here's where you went." Kunsel and I turned to see Ascrost standing in the hallway, black eyes locked on me alone. I felt like curling up in a dark corner and hiding my face.

And my ass.

This guy…something's changed. Before all this he was simply a source of amusement, but not worth a second thought once he'd walked away.

Now…now he scares me.

Gently, I mentally jabbed at the Aura surrounding him, and it flashed a wet-looking rusty colored orange/brown, almost sickly orangey color, making me flinch back, and then hiss as pain flared bolts of agony jolting up and down my spine.

"This is where the Third Class are roomed." I told him dryly, trying to sound normal. Kunsel's glance at me proved that battle to be lost, damnit.

Ascrost narrowed his eyes, removing his gaze from Adamn. "James wants a rematch."

I blinked. "Who?" I said, wrinkling my nose.

Ascrost rolled his eyes. "Who else? James _Moltervoi?_ He wants a rematch, tomorrow at noon, same location."

I sneered. "No deal."

Black eyes narrowed. "I don't think you understand what I meant-"

"And I know I don't care." I snapped back. "I don't want to fight that bastard again only to get double teamed! Tell him I said _no_. He lost, it's over, make him deal with it."

Ascrost seemed to twitch and Adamn appeared before me, blond head tilted to the side, one hand against the wall, blocking Ascrost's sight of me.

"I'm the one who gave Moltervoi a bloody nose when he tried to attack Zak again." He told the Second calmly, tilting his head forward as he did so, cracking his knuckles with a simple flex of his fingers. "So, unless you're faster than Moltervoi, you can't touch Zak with me here. Just go away."

Kunsel sniggered and Ascrost shot him a look before darting to the side, Adamn following him step for step, actually forcing Ascrost back by jumping to where Ascrost was going to land.

I didn't know whether to be awed or annoyed. Changing your direction in midair is no easy feat.

The Second's mouth was twitching as he clenched his fists, and I decided to be annoyed, swinging my hand out, while casting a familiar old spell, something I'd be able to do even with little to no MP

I hit him with **_Toad_**.

"Just go away." I said dully the words almost lost in the mumble as I staggered against Kunsel's back. "I have had enough drama today, okay? Tell Moltervoi to leave me alone, no rematch. He lost, a deal is a deal, suck it up." The toad croaked, and with a devilish grin on his face Adamn kicked the toad down the hall.

"Don't get stepped on!"

~(*)~

Slowly rotating burnt shoulders, I fought back whimpers as the bullet wound started to burn again. Looks like the healing skin over the burn is burnt, exposing the hole again, crap crap crap. Can today get any worse?

"This was pure foolishness."

Yes. Yes it can.

I turned at the voice, wincing as every tense muscle protested the movement.

Angeal stood at the doorway, both arms crossed in front of his chest in his classical stern-general pose, hazel eyes alight with disapproval as he frowned while leaning on my bedroom door's frame. At least I know he's not really mad at me. His eyes would be grey if he were pissed off. Seems he's just slightly annoyed with me. Like always.

"Why am I hearing that you challenged a Second Class?" Angeal continued, and I felt my mouth drop open.

I gaped at him, and then shook my head quickly; flinching as my neck protested the movement, even the feel of my hair on my skin. "That's a lie!"

Angeal blinked once, some more brown in his eyes, and then raised an eyebrow while I painstakingly pulled my legs onto the bed and got onto my hands and knees, physically turning myself around.

"That damn Second came to _me_ last night and asked for the blasted duel." I paused, slowly sitting back on my feet while Angeal shifted until he was leaning more on the wall than the door's frame. "He laid down the terms, the place and time, I only asked for it to be one on one." I frowned. "You know me better than that Angeal. Jeeze." I lifted a hand, scratching my head even as my shoulder protested the movement, loudly. "I was simply flattered that he even asked, besides…" I trailed off, wishing I could just fall back into the bed. "He lost because he broke the one rule. Another Second got me with a **_Bolt _**spell." Angeal was silent for a few seconds, but then hazel brown eyes roamed my skin.

Oh great. He's in mother hen mode.

"Where are you hurt the worse?" he said, deep voice rolling through the air. I fought back a shiver.

So not the time, littlebig Zak. Got it? Good.

"Burns, on my back mostly. Give or take the other bruises underneath the burns…"

Angeal raised a single finger, circling it, and I got back onto my hands and knees, turning on the bed, baring my back to him.

"Kunsel was about to go get some of the stronger burn medicine." I shot a glare at my lover who started before he nodded once to the General, darting out of the room before I could start yelling at him. Angeal watched Kunsel leave, and then turned back to me letting out a hiss when I shifted, looking forward once more.

"Hurts like a bitch." I told him cheerfully. I could almost feel the man roll his eyes.

Other than the electrical burns up and down my spine, and branching across my back, I had nicely sized dark bruises just about everywhere. My skin hurt so much our simple cotton uniforms felt like sandpaper on cut skin. Even the somewhat nice satin sheets on my bed made my back hurt. I can't lay down and relax…

"Is there anything broken?" I shrugged stiffly, holding back a yelp in pain. That time I know Angeal rolled his eyes.

"Nothing felt broke when I got my ass back up here; then again I was trying _not_ to focus on the pain." Even if he can't see my face, I let out a mischievous grin.

"Sometimes I wonder about your sanity Zackary Fair."

I turned to look at him with a pout. "Hey!"

Kunsel came in moments later, not even pausing when he saw Angeal hovering over my back. "Sir."

Angeal didn't bother speaking, raising a hand for the humongous jar of salve the bronze haired teen had in his hands. I gaped.

"Nearly your entire back is discolored Zak." Kunsel said once he noticed my face. "That Second kicked you around for a good while, even before you decided to actually kick his ass back." He then held up an equally large jar of ointment for bruises. I groaned.

"How did it end?" Angeal asked calmly, equipping an ice material as he dipped his hand into the jar.

"Zak was the winner. The Second broke the rules." Kunsel suddenly snapped his fingers eyes lighting up. "The fight was awesome, Sir. I'll have to check if anyone recorded it." I groaned again, and then Angeal touched my back.

Pain, flaring suddenly in a swirling heat inside my back, followed with cold, freezing cold so chilly it burned.

"HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!" I yelped, jerking away from him. Angeal sighed, free hand grabbing onto my shoulder, which hurt like someone got me with a dagger in the privates and twisted. "**_Sfinte! Zeii dracu ce doare! Lasa-ma sa plec! Lasa-ma sa plec!-Lasa-ma sa plec!" _**_(Holy! Gods damnit that hurts! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!) _Before I could manage to get free from Angeal's hot/cold touch Kunsel was hovering in front of me, one hand on my forehead, the other two latched on my wrists.

"Stay still." Kunsel stared right into my eyes as he spoke, and I snarled at him, broke my hands free and jerked forward, away from Angeal's hands, clenching my own into the blankets I was sitting on while amber brown eyes narrowed. "Sir?" Angeal let out an absentminded hum. "I apologize for this in advance." I blinked, and then shook my head fighting to jerk away from Angeal again. He had taken another glob of the fiery shit and was rubbing it into my back, right over the top of my spine, and the shit _hurt_.

Then a hand grabbed onto my dick, and I froze, eyes going wide.

"Kunsel." I said, pausing to swallow once. "What are…?" He gave me a grin that normally would mean unholy hell, and I closed my eyes, trembling from the touch and the pain.

Only to jump when he suddenly swallowed me down whole, and sucked. Hard.

"Kunsel!" he chuckled and I jerked, shaking my head once. **_"La dracu calendarul bad, momentul ala foarte, foarte rău!" _**_(Bad timing damnit, very very bad fuckin timing!) _

Angeal chuckled behind me, his bedroom 'Y_ou've-just-amused-me-greatly' _laugh. "Try to stick to Common, Zak." I closed my eyes letting out a livid curse.

And no I don't care in which language it came out as.

"Just enjoy it." Angeal advised. "It'll make this go by faster."

Enjoy it? I'm getting blown by my roomie, a common thing really…but in front of our superior who also happens to be a casual lover of mine, while said superior rubs burn salve on my back, I so can't get used to this.

"Is the door open?" I managed to gasp out in Common, shaking slightly. Angeal chuckled lightly, and then I felt both hands on my hips, shifting me until I had my hands on Kunsel's shoulders, my knees still on the bed, basically on all fours.

I have a bad feeling about this.

"No, Puppy. The door is closed. And locked, for that matter." The First purred. "Calm down."

Calm down? I'm getting double teamed here!

Despite my confusion and panic, and the utter _flames_ licking along my spine, I'm a teenager, and Kunsel knew which buttons to press. He quickly had me gasping for breath, and even Angeal's fire/ice touch wasn't halting the arousal, which is weird.

"Don't let him come, Kunsel." Angeal started, massaging the ointment into my back now. I let out a soft whimper, fighting to keep upright against the pressure on my back and not look down at Kunsel in the process. "We still need to get this in and get the bruise salve on him." He was rubbing my spine now, and the fucker hurt like a bitch, even with Kunsel going down on me. I grabbed onto Kunsel's hair with one hand and held on, clenching my eyes shut.

And now the teeth were back, and fuck Kunsel was nibbling on-

~(*)~ Third Person POV ~(*)~

Angeal watched unable to stop himself from smiling softly as Kunsel demonstrated just why he was the only person Zackary let touch him on a daily basis. The bronze haired teen had easily brought his young friend/lover to arousal quickly, and then kept him there while continuing to simulate the teen, but not sending him over.

Suddenly Zak made a noise the General couldn't help but remember well, one of too much pleasure and he's holding back as much as possible - and Kunsel audibly hummed. Zak seemed to slump forward, and Angeal raised an eyebrow as Kunsel pulled away.

"The pain becoming too much for just a blowjob to cover, sir." He explained softly, holding Zak up. Zak was clenching Kunsel's arms, entire body shuddering. "Something a bit stronger might be better, unless you're done with the burns?"

The brunet SOLDIER hummed an agreement, and Zak started to struggle, shaking his head frantically. Angeal backed a bit, pulling free the lubricant he knew Zak kept in his nightstand, coating it onto large fingers. Kunsel raised an eyebrow and Angeal grinned softly, tilting his head to Zak while the younger brunet's eyes darted back and forth from Kunsel to Angeal.

"Guys, really guys, this is sooo not fuckin necessary, okay?" Kunsel grinned, and Zak blinked once, frowning. "Really. I have a bad feeling about this."

The SOLDIER Third Class smiled slyly. "What, that you're getting double teamed?"

Zak blinked translucent blue eyes while raising an eyebrow. "Double teamed? But that would mean tw-" he squeaked as Angeal reached forward, gently pressing a single finger into his ass, and Zak froze, eyes going wide.

**_"Dritt!"_** (_Shit!)_ He gasped out, natural Gonzoian slipping off of his tongue. **_"Av alle ideer!" _**_(Of all the ideas!)_

The First Class clucked his tongue. "Common, Zak." He chided, gently guiding his finger back and forth. Zak's entire body shuddered then and Angeal shot Kunsel a look.

The third Class SOLDIER nodded once. "Topped him this morning." he confirmed. "Knocked him out through…how many times was it? One, three…four times? Last night and this morning."

Angeal snorted. "That's right." He hummed. "It ups Zackary's…sensitivity, doesn't it?" Kunsel grinned and Angeal nodded his head. "Good idea."

"Was not." Zak gasped out. "Just about passed out when I left the apartment." Blue eyes rolled back when Angeal pressed gently against his prostate, and he tipped forward into Kunsel's arms as Kunsel started to gently play with his cock again. Both men got back to work, both with one hand rubbing the salve into burnt flesh, the other keeping Zak on the edge of a very good orgasm.

Zak was in a haze, entire body seething with pleasure, Angeal's presence always bringing pleasure, Kunsel in front doubling the equation.

"Just keep calm." Angeal said softly, whispering into Zak's ear, and the teenager shuddered against him. "We just need to get the bruise salve on you now."

Blinking rapidly hazed blue eyes locked onto dark blue. "Do you have to keep with the sexual harassment for that part?" he gasped out, and Kunsel snorted.

"Well, we do need to get you to actually sleep…"

"Use a **_Sleep_** Materia." Zak started immediately. "I do not need to get knocked out again, I don't!"

Angeal chuckled. "He has a point. Get him too high strung and we might have to take him to the infirmary."

Zak shuddered. "I do not want to have to explain that to a doctor."

Kunsel sniggered, dragging a finger down Zak's neck. "Should we?" Zak nodded his head frantically and Angeal laughed.

"What, a present from the both of us sound like a bad idea?" Kunsel choose that moment to grab onto Zak's cock and squeezed, cutting Zak's response off as his eyes rolled back. "I mean, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Zak moaned softly, both hands locked on Kunsel's wrists.

Therefore, he was completely caught off guard when the finger inside him suddenly pressed against his prostate, hard. The teenager didn't even have a chance to gasp before he came hard, going limp even before the spasms ended.

"Are you sure no sex?" Kunsel mused gently; still stroking Zak's softening cock. Zak moaned softly, blinking vacant eyes until Kunsel's words started to actually make sense in his head.

Zak flushed deeply, but nodded. "_My back_, hellooo."

Kunsel snorted, and then lifted his hand, pressing his palm against Zak's forehead. "Fine then. See ya later." And cast **_Sleep_**.

Zak wondered a large field, staring up at a Farris Wheel's bright lights. It all seemed so surreal, gazing up at the familiar lights.

His SOLDIER uniform was nowhere to be found, and with it the injuries he'd sustained not even hours ago.

Instead, the SOLDIER Third Class wore a simple black wife beater under a dark blue dress shirt, black cargos with a blue strip down each leg completing the outfit, feet covered with his normal SOLDIER issue boots.

Zak backed a step, blanching when he saw just _who_ he had been standing next to.

His mother stood to his left, pointing at the gigantic wheel. The only thing so large they had ever seen was the Mako Reactor. His father was at his right, grinning widely at the water guns, and the many tests of strength and skill that littered the grounds.

Zak, utterly baffled, pressed a hand to his head, blinking when he felt thick cornrolls on his head, the outline of his hair still left to flop in his face.

"Want to have a contest, Zachariah?" his father said cheerfully, completely disrupting his train of thought as brown eyes twinkled brightly. "We play each game once, who ever manages to beat the most games on the first try wins!" At his father's side, the man's older brother, young Zachariah's Uncle Donovan laughed, throwing his head back.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, Michael." He said, turning to the thirteen year old. "Do you agree, Zack? I can keep score; make sure you both don't cheat." Here's were Zack had screamed a denial, and the family moved on.

Zak could only stand and stare, watching his past self run forward to catch up with his parents, unknowingly following the man who- Zak made himself cut the thought off, and deliberately turned on his heel and go the other direction.

It was August 25, 1978, a breezy Sunday afternoon in Gongaga, Zachariah's thirteenth birthday. After his birthday party mere hours before Donovan had surprised the small family with tickets to the fair that came by Gongaga only once every five years; if they were lucky. The tickets also cost more than the family survived on for a year.

Mother and Father hadn't thought to wonder how Donovan had gotten the money for the tickets, nor what he'd want in return.

But, despite his cheer, Zachariah knew what Donovan would want a night with him. And he would get it.

Zak, even if this was a dream, a reflection of his memories, didn't want to hear his younger self screaming.

So Zak turned the other direction, and started down the other lanes, ghosting a hand through the different attractions. He'd never gotten a chance to see everything else, spending most of the day and night with his father and mother.

Zak was glad he did now. It was the last time he'd seen them since that night.

The sound of glass breaking made Zak turn to the side and he caught sight of Kunsel jumping in the air with a whoop, face bright with glee. He was…shorter, a lot more excitable apparently, since he's jumping up and down after knocking a stack of bottles over on the first try. Zak felt himself smile. Kunsel looked adorable with his red/dirty blond hair just barely at his ears, falling into brown eyes. Looks like the bronze shade Zak loved to stare at didn't really start until the Mako was in his system.

And beside him was a girl with golden redish hair. It was like Kunsel's but with how Kunsel's hair being red gold, hers was more gold red. Like they were opposites. Kunsel pointed to a large stuffed animal and the girl glomped the panda, grinning brightly…at her brother? They did look a lot alike, in the face.

They walked past, and Zak watched them go before silver hair caught his attention, and he jerked up to see Sephiroth's distinguishable hair in the growing darkness.

The General looked maybe only 16 years old.

And at his left and right - of course they were by his side - Genesis and Angeal.

They…they all looked so young. And seemingly carefree.

Genesis was ranting at Angeal about the brunet beating him at the game the stood before, Angeal calmly telling him back that he needs to work on his arm strength. _Materia isn't good for everything after all._

Zak could only stand where he was, jaw hanging loose while Sephiroth merely watched his two friends, _smiling_ fondly.

This is a dream. He knew it could only be a dream, knew before he fell asleep his entire body was awash with pain. But, if this is a dream, how…is he seeing everyone like this?

Zak continued to wonder through the fair grounds, and then started as a voice, tone _livid_, shot though the air.

A blond boy was standing near what looked like one of those games where you had a ball and had a few chances to knock glass bottles that were stacked up. Like the game Kunsel managed to beat.

Unconsciously tilting his head Zak walked up to the blond who was holding his last shot, glaring at it.

"Hey kid, what's up?" the blond snorted, not even turning towards Zak as he threw the ball upright and caught it again.

"The ball, its weight is off. Each ball was weighted different, and I can't seem to calculate just how to through it to knock them all down." He huffed, and Zak fought back a laugh.

"Let me try?" the kid held his hand back without even turning from the bottles, and Zak hefted the ball in his hand, frowning. "There's lead in here. There's no way a wooden ball would be this heavy."

"Thought so." The boy huffed again. "Give it back." Zak did so and the boy lifted his hand, then cocked his hand back and threw, this time hitting the _table_ hard enough that the bottles all crashed to the ground.

Zak couldn't help it, he laughed. _"Genius!" _

The kid spun around on one heel and raised a single eyebrow, blue eyes curious. "Who are you?"

Zak grinned. "My name is Zak Fair-"

The kid raised a hand, pressing a single long finger to Zak's lips. "Don't lie to me." He said dryly, blue eyes amused. Zak gaped at him, mouth hanging wide open while he stared at indistinguishable figures. "So then, tell me the truth." Zak blinked in confusion as a hand gently touched his cheek. "Who are you?"

~(*)~

November Seventeenth

Waking up sucks. Everything hurts, my back is on fire, my head is throbbing in time with my heart…today is going to suck…

"Well…shit." The door opened and I turned away from it, only to tense up.

"…Oooww…" Kunsel sighed, and I felt a pressure on my back. It – a finger? Maybe I can't really feel there very well… – slowly traced a line from my shoulder and down…and then I couldn't feel it anymore.

"Are you still touching my back?" Kunsel hummed a positive and I lifted my arm, instantly freezing when a bolt of pain shot from "Oow." I said in shock, eyes wide as I lowered it back onto the bed. "Owowowow_ow_!"

I heard Kunsel huff softly, then his MP Aura flashed, and my back instantly went freezing cold.

I yelped, going limp on the bed. _"Owowowowow~" _

Kunsel snorted softly, and didn't let up on the **_Ice_** on my back. "Suck it up."

"No thank you." I snapped out at him, muscles protesting the cold _loudly_.

Kunsel only hummed at me. Asshole. "Should take you to the infirmary…" I grunted. "Even if it will cost us…your back looks pretty bad, Zak."

"I can imagine." I said darkly. "Hurts more than a bit."

Kunsel snorted at me. Bastard. Both hands grabbed my shoulders and I let him get me onto my knees. "Come on. Let's get you down there." I pouted at him, but let him get me out of the bed.

Kunsel backed a step, just looking at me, and then he sighed turning on one heel. I watched him walk towards my dresser and pulled a drawer open. He looked into it, the shut it, opening another one.

"What are you looking for?"

"Pants." Kunsel grunted, closing another drawer.

"The last one." I told him cheerfully. "Shirts are one up." Kunsel turned to look at me, and I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." Kunsel said, turning back to the drawer while dropping to one knee.

I pouted. "What? Not nothing, what is it?"

Kunsel sighed, pulling a pair of my cargo pants out. "Okay okay, fine. Your back…I doubt you'll want to have anything on it…but then again we have three levels to go down before walking to the infirmary." I winced.

Yea…that already sounds painful.

"Maybe…a button up?"

"Still would sting like hell." He said, turning from the dresser. "Imagine your bullet wound on your shoulder, but magnify it like, twenty times." He continued, holding the pants towards me. "Burns are a bitch."

I twitched, staring at the black cloth. "Ow." I said, for lack of anything better. Kunsel snorted at me and I snatched the pants from him, twisting. I sat on the edge of the bed, slowly pulling the pants up, but once they hit my lower back I had to bite my lip to stop the grunt of pain. Damn. This is going to be a living hell…

So. Tie the pants and belts up properly, which will be agony, and look normal?

Or keep them loose and look in pain? People already know I was jacked up…

Then Kunsel took the decision for me. Grabbing on to my pants he pulled them up completely and buttoned it, zipping the zipper while I bit my lip, eyes clenched shut.

"I guess." I started, blinking back tears. "If I'm going to be in pain, might as well do the complete set."

~(*)~

By the time we made it to the infirmary, I couldn't speak save the pain, teeth bitten through my bottom lip by the time Kunsel finally let me sit down once we walked through the sliding doors. The moment his hands were off of my shoulders and my body went limp, my back pressed against the back of the chair and my entire body erupted in pain. I felt my back arch away from the chair as my head fell back, and near senseless I slid out of the chair, the thump of my body hitting the ground echoing in the suddenly silent room.

Well shit. If everyone in the room is stunned, then does that mean they won't help me? Crap.

Darkness started to fall as shouting began to echo around the room, the words indecipherable to my ears. Great.

Hands were on my back and I whimpered as something trailed down my back – did they cut my shirt? Damn, I like this shirt… – but then the wash of **_Cure3_** pressed against my back and I felt my spine arch as the magic high-jacked my already abused spine to direct the magic elsewhere.

"What happened?" A voice suddenly shouted really close to my head.

"He was in a duel yesterday, got hit with a **_Bolt_** spell of unknown level at the base of his neck."

And that's all I heard before sleep came.

* * *

[Edit 4/7/2011] For people reading this again (If you are, I love you) I've split the original chapter into two sections, so chapter one and two, you know. Other than the odd edit here and there, at least.)

-For the people who actually read everything they see, did you actually read this message twice? XD-


End file.
